TITANIC
by Krystellia
Summary: COMPLETE! Its the titanic! Its really 45 pages, but I put it all of one page. ITS SAD! Kaginu MirSan SessRin KikWall (youll see!) So its done, but all on one page. more chappys! REVIEW


Inuyasha Titanic

b **A/N: This is MY version. To be frank, the only parts that relate to the movie are the sinking, the "No Jack!" And romance. All the parts I remember. and its not all old fashion either! If u happen to hate remakes of movies that don't have anything to do with the movies then Shame on u! Just Kidding! Really, just don't read this**. **And if u do,** **NO FLAME!!! /**b 

Kagome woke up to see her best friends Rin and Sango sitting by her.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango said. Kagome smiled.

"Hi." Kagome said. She sat up in her bed mummbleing something like 'Why the heck are you here.'

"You forgot?" Sango asked.

"Wha-" Kagome started.

"Your going on the titanic with us and u forgot? Your going on i **THE ** b **Titanic ** /i /b And you forgot? OF ALL THE PEOPLE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD REMEMBER!!! This hurts Kagome." Sango said. Kagome laughed and jumped out of bed. She combed her hair and put on a pair of jeans on and a t-shirt.

"Shouldn't u wear something a little more fancy?" Rin asked.

"No." Kagome said smugly.

"At least wear a skirt." Rin said. Kagome snorted as she changed into a pink skort with a white shirt.

"There." Sango said. Kagome rolled her eyes. She went out of her room and into her brother sotas room. Her brother had been sick for a while now. Kagome wanted to say good bye to hime first.

"How u doing Kiddo?" Sango asked.

"Hi Sango!" Souta said. Rin waved.

"Hi." Souta said. Kagome kneeled down beside him.

"I'm going on that boat today." Kagome said Souta frowned.

"R u coming back?" Sota asked.

"Yah silly. try to get better k?" Kagome said. Souta smiled weakly.

"K sis." he said. Kagome ran downstairs.

"Whats for breakfeast mom?" Kagome asked. Kagomes mother smiled.

"U missed it. U can have early dinner though." SHe said.

"What about lunch?" Kagome asked.

"U missed it."her mother answered. Sango and Rin started to laugh at the 'O.o?' Look Kagome had on her face.

"Oh, let me guess. I missed the joke too." Kagome said as Sango and Rin laughed harder.

CHAPTURE ONE

"Wow. Look at this." Kagome said. They all had just arrived at the Titanic. Sango and Rin were just staring wide eyed at the ship. It was white with blue trim and had lanters leading up the walkway. Kagome smiled.

"I can't belive this is our boat." She said. Sango and Rin nodded in agrement.

"Hey, isn't that Sesshommaru?" Rin asked. Kagome and sango laughed.

"You were quick to notice him." Kagome said.

"Hey! Rin!" Sesshommaru yelled over the crowd.

"And he was quick to notcie me." Rin said grinning.

"I hope Mirokou could make it." Sango said. Kagome beamed.

"Hes coming too?" She asked.

"Duh! I mean thats the reason I came." Sango said. Kagome frowned.

"Whats wrong?" Sango asked.

"I thought you came because I was going." Kagome said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango said patting her back.

"Sanggo?" Kagome asked sniffing.

"Yes Kagome?" Sango said.

"GOT YA!" Kagome yelled wiping the tears away from her face as she pulled Sangos hood over.

"HEY! Kagome stop acting!" Sango said through laughs.

"I can't belive u fell for it!" Kagome said. Rin ran over to sesshommaru.

"Hi sesshy." Rin said. Sesshommaru Who I will call Sess Blushed as he nodded.

"I missed u." Rin said.

"I missed u too Rin." Sesshommaru said as the hugged and walked away hand in hand.

"YUCK!" A little boy said.

"I think its romantic..." Sango said. Kagome smiled.

"Whats your name?" Kagome asked the little boy.

"Shippo." He said.

"Weres your mommy and daddy Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"They died a long time ago." Shippo said.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome said.

"Its alright." Shippo said.

"Who did u come here with then?" Sango asked.

"Uh....My friend izukuShippo said.

"Who old is she?" Rin asked as Sess and her walked over.

"6. Like me." Shippo answered.

"You want to stay with us?" Kagome asked.

"US?" Sango and rin said.

"Fine. Me?" Kagome sked.

"That would be great miss!" Shippo said excitedly.

"My names Kagome by the way." Kagome said.

"Alright Kagome." Shippo said.

"You changed your name??? How low cam u go?" A person asked behind them.

"Pardon?" Kagome asked turning around.

"I can't belive u changed your name to Kagome. I mean thats just plain stupid! Kikyo was better anyway." The man said.

"uh...I didn't-" Kagome started.

"Now your trying to changed identides!" The man said. He looked at her in the eyes.

"I know your hurt because I dumped u and all but you got to stop acting like this. K?" The boy hugged Kagome.

"WHAT THE HECK??" Sango asked.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" The boy asked releasing her.

"I'm Kagome!!!! I don't know who Kikyo is!!!! I have a little brother named Sota, a best friends named Sango and Rin. I live in the Higuarshi shrine, go to Shinkon high school!!!!! I don't know who in the world your talking about! And you hugged me!!!!" Kagome said. She ran over to Sango and Rin.

"Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo, meet my brother Inuyasha." Sesshommaru said. It was silent for about Five minutes as everyone started at Inuyasha who was blushing like mad. Kagome walked away with Shippo.

"Lets see our room shall we?" She said.

"See what you did Inuyasha! You tramatized her..." Rin said.

"She may never be the same again." Sango said sighing.

"You owe somebody an apoligy little brother." Sesshommaru said. Inuyasha sighed as he walked away in the oposite direction that Kagome went off in.

"Mirokous still not here and the boat has started." Sango said . Kagome patted her back.

"Don't worry. Mirokou has his ways." Kagome said.

"At least somebody doesn't doubt me." A vocie said.

"MIROKOU!" Sango yelled hugging him.

"Whos mirokou?" Shippo asked.

"A friend." Kagome said. Shippo nodded.

"And who do we have here?" Mirokou asked.

"I'm Shippo! Kagome here let me stay with her." Shippo said.

"Where were u mirokou?" Sango asked.

"The captains a girl." Kagome said.

" b i Ohhhhh... /b /i glare two timing are u?" Sango said. Mirokou twitchted and came to stand on the edge of the boat.

"The air is so refreshing." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you arent tramatized are you?" Sango asked. Kagome stared at her stupidly.

"No." Kagome said.

"So inuyasha didn't affect u in anyway?" Rin asked.

"YOU HAD TO REMIND ME!" Kagome yelled.

"What nerve does he have to walk up to me and say 'Kikyo was much better anyway!' I happen to like my name! And then he acuses me of someone I don't know!!!!!!!Kami! The things I deal with!" Kagome said. Rin and Sango walked over by Mirokou. Shippo flowed.

"I'm going in my room now." Kagome said as she stormed off.

"Poor Kagome...." Sango whispered. Rin layed on Sess's shoulder.

"She does put up with alot." She said. Mirokou sweat dropped.

"Ha...ha...Uh about this Inuyasha......................................He happens to be a friend of mine." Mirokou said.

"WHAT!" Sango yelled.

Kagome was on her way to her room. i Room 174, room 174 /i She reminded her self. Suddenly she crashed into another body and dropped down on the floor landin on her arm. She yelped.

"WATCH IT CLUMBSY!" The other voice said. It happened to be Inuyasha. Kagome winced at the pain in her arm but got up with the help of Sango.

"Thanks." Kagome told her. Inuyasha stared at her and started blushing again as he saw how she was holding her arm. i Oh crap! Did I break her arm or something! GEEZE! First I hug her and then I break her arm. /i Inuyasha thought.

"Aren't you gonna say sorry?" Sango asked angrily.

"Keh. Sorry." Inuyasha said. Kagome felt a little bit better... until his next sentence.

"I broke your mini mirror thing." He said. Kagome had a MAD look on her face.

" I CAN'T BELIVE MIROKOU HANGS OUT WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!!! YOU SAY SORRY FOR THE WRONG REASON!!!!" Sango yelled.

"Lets go Sango." Kagome said.

"I can not belive i _You_ /i Broke up with Kikyo! Why didn't she break up with you???" Sango yelled.

"Lets go Sango!" Kagome said.

"Why!?" Sango yelled.

"Because I think he broke my arm." Kaogme said. i CRAP! /i Inuyasha thought.

"Oh. Right lets go bandage it up K?" Sango said. Kagome and Sango walked away from an flustered looking Inuyasha.

"KEH!" He finnally said walking into b ROOM 174!!!! /b 

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked while bandaging up her arm.

"Hu?" Kagome asked.

"What do u think about inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"HES A JERK!!!! HES SO RUDE AND SELF CENTERED!" Kagome yelled.

"Wow." Sango said. Rin came in the room.

"Why aren't u with Sesshommaru?" Kagome asked.

"He went to some buffet. Sigh I think he loves that food more then me."Rin said.

"Just like mirokou." Sango said. Kagomes eyes narrowed.

"Whats wrong?" Rin asked.

"O isn't it obvious?!" Mirokou said coming in the door of Sangos room.

"Nani?" Sango asked.

"She's upset because shes the only single one." Miroku said. Kagomes eyes narrowed even more at Rin and Sango who looked as if they were about to laugh.

"Do not laugh at a poor lonley soul lost in the desprate maze of depression." Mirokou said.

"Were'd u pick that line up?" Sango asked with a '--' Look on her face.

"I made it up." Mirokou said.

"I saw that line once on a show." Rin said.

"Well it was like 'ye nevea chuckle at a soul which can not buckle the belt of lonliness.' I refrazed it. " Mirokou said.

"Right." Sango said.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Hu kagome?" Sango asked.

"this bandage is cutting off my circulation." Kagome said. Sango looked down at Kagomes arm which had been wrapped around like 200 times.

"Oh. oops." Sango said.

"Seems we have to share rooms." Mirokou said.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Well because my room nummber is the same as yours an rins nummber is the same as Sesshommarus so...." Mirokou said.

"OMG...........Oh kami Oh kami Oh kami Oh kami Oh kami Oh kami Oh kami Oh kami Doshite?!" Sangp saod.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I saw somebody walk into ur room Kagome." Sango said.

"Who was it?" Kagome asked.

"A person with black long hair, red shirt and jeans.........With brown eyes-" Sango started.

"Oh kami Oh kami Oh kami Oh kami Oh kami !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. The same image of Inuyasha appared.

"close ur ears guys." Rin said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kaogme screamed. Mirokou started to laugh.

"Do not laugh at a poor lonley soul lost in the desprate maze of depression mirokou...." Sango said.Kagome got up and ran into the corridor. Down the hall to her left and there was room 174. There he was asleep on the bed. Kagome wanted so much to scream in his ear and wake him up but he looked so angelic and peacful laying there. Kagome walked into the room more and sat by the bed. She stared at him even though his eyes were shut, she had a feeling he could see her so she blushed. Inuyasha sighed in his sleep and turned over. The dim light relflected on to him as if he owned it. Kagome looked at him silently. She sighed a breath that came out as a whisper. She didn't know why she wanted so badly to sit on the bed with him and tell him something. He turned back over again. Kagome wimpered unknowingly. She bit her lip as she thought about leaving him but it was as if her eyes were stuck on watching him like a mother watching over her child or something. A breeze past through the open window panel. Kagomes hair brushed against her cheek as the salty airs sent filled her up with gladness for some reason. Just sitting there staring at the person who had called her Kikyo, the person who had twisted her arm... i _Inuyasha.... /_i Kagome thought. The breeze stopped and warmth returned. Inuyashas eyes fluttered open. He saw Kagome with an enlightened look on her face.

"Do u always watch people when their sleeping?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh sorry." Kagome said softly her eyes still had a look of inlightment in them.

"Did u poison me or something? You look awfully enlightened." Inuyasha said. i _The real question is if u put some enlightning spell on me. /i Kagome thought. _

"No." Kagome said.

"Are u sure?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him eyes sparkling and all.

"Yea." Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment.

"Why do u look so sad but happy?" He asked.

"Hu-" Kagome started before she sighed. Her heart pounding and her breathing fasting.

"Its ok. You don't have to talk about it if u don't want too." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks." She said. He sat up in bed and nodded.

"Did i really break ur arm?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no." Kagome said. "It twisted." Kagome said her look of enlightment faded.

"I'll leave now then." Kagome said as she got up.

"Your not mad because i'm in here?" Inuyasha asked. i Oh right...I was suposse to yell at him and throw him out the window.... /i Kagome thought.

"Plans change." Kagome said as she walked away.

"You don't have to go." Inuyasha whispered.

"Its alright. Sangos calling me anyways." Kagome said. Kagome walked out the door. Inuyasha sat there looking at his feet. i _Why is it that she looks like Kikyo but isn't like her at all? All I see in Kikyo is sadness and anger. I might sense Sadness in Kagome but she had a look of happiness when I saw her. Like she was glad to be with me. With her I almost took part of that joy. She did posion me! She made me nice! YUCK! I need to do somethikng real bad to take away her satifaction. KEH! Lying to me in the face 'yea! I'm sure i didn't poison u!' right. _ /i Inuyasha thought.

CHAPTURE TWO

i _That was close, sigh if i hadn't left he might've gotten me to talk_. /i Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" Sango called Kagome snapped out of her daze.

"Nani?" She asked.

"Did u kill him?"Rin asked.

"Yea I through him in the water." Kagome said in her best acting.

"Right." Rin said. Sango snickered.

"I don't think its very funny." Kagome said seriously.

"K-Kagome?" Sango said.

"I really didn''t mean to! I was yelling at him and he backed into the railing then I pushed him and he fell." Kagome said. Rin and Sango were stareing at her intesely.

"I didn't mean too!" Kagome yelled throwing herself onto sango pretending to cry. i Suckers. /i She thought as rin looked into the water.

"Poor guy." Rin said.

"Kagome you didn't mean too its alright." Sango said. Rin came over to stroke Kagomes back.

"YYou guys?" Kagome whispered. Rin and Sango looked at her.

"Hu Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I did something else." Kagome said.

"What?" Rin asked.

"I- I-I tricked u." Kagome said. Rin and Sangos eyebrows twitched.

"You little-" Sango started.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! I WILL GET U BACK!" Rin yelled. Kagome laughed.

"Right." Kagome said walking away. i They fall for it everytime. /i 

"Rin?" Sango said.

"Hu!?" Rin asked still flaming.

"We have a plan to work out." Sango said. Rin smiled as they both ran into Sangos room giggling.

"Kagome, are u going to the dance tonight?" Mirokou asked startling her from behind.

"No." Kagome said. Mirokou frowened walking backwards in front of her.

"Doshite?" Mirokou asked.

"U know why." Kagome said.

"No I don't." Mirokou said. Kagome bit her lip.

"Come on Kagome!" Mirokou said.

"I-I don't have anyone to dance with." Kagome said.

"U mean a boy friend? Come on Kagome! Nobody could say no to you." Mirokou said.

"If only i were that of a man...." Mirokou said acloplishing his goal to make Kagome laugh.

"So u comin?" Mirokou asked.

"Whatever." Kagome said. Mirokou grinned.

"See ya there then?" Sesshommaru said walking up to them.

"Ya." Kagome said.

"Come on Mirokou! The buffet is still open! Doesn't close till 6!" Sesshommaru said.

"SWEET!" Mirokou said walking away.

"Why do I feel like I've been abonded?" Kagome whispered. "SOME FRIENDS!" Kagome shouted.

"CATCH YA LATER!" Mirokou yelled back. Kagome was alone....Abondoned by food....Great. Kagome bumpened into a mans shoulder with her good arm.

"Sorry." She said. She looked up at the figure.

"Oh Kami......" She whispered. The man smirked.

"How u doing Kagome?" The man asked.

"K-K-Koga! I- I um...Good." She said. Koga smiled a toothy grin.

"Good. U havent forgoten about ur boyfriend have u?" Koga asked.

"I broke up with u a long time ago!" Kagome snapped.

"But your my finance." Koga said.

"I never agreed!" Kagome yelled trying to run away.

"U said ud think about it." Koga reminded her.

"I did and I said no!" Kagome yelled. Koga chased after her.

"U said yes..." Koga said pulling her hair to make her fall back to him.

"Koga....YOUR NOTHING BUT A RICH SLOB! NOW LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed.

"Not very lady like. Your mine Kagome and theres nothing u can do about!" Koga said.

"Koga please! I don't want to!" Kagome yelled. Koga smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"KOGA STOP!" Kagome screeched.

I WHO THE HECK IS SCREAMING! /I Inuyasha thought putting down a book he'd been reading.

He stood up and walked out the door.

"CAN U BE ANY LOUDER!" He yelled. i Wait a second....Thats Kagome! Whos that dude? /i Inuyasha thought.

"Your going to stay in b my /i room. /b Understand, Kagome?" Koga said throwing Kagome to the ground. Kagome landed on her hand panting.

"I..." Kagome said weakly.

"Do u Understand?!" Koga yelled kicking her in the stomach. Kagome smirked trying to hide the pain she was feeling.

"Yes...Yes Koga." Kagome managed to say before her vison became blurry. i Am I going blind or something? I didn't black out but I can't see... /i Kagome thought.

"U shouldn't boss people around." Inuyasha said giving a icy glare at Koga who smirked.

"feh. Or wat?" Koga asked.

"Wat goes around comes around." Mirokou said behind Koga and hitting him upside the head knocking him out.

"Are u ok Kagome?" Sango asked as she and Rin ran over to her. Kagome was to busy panting to answer. Mirokou walked over Koga on purpose as he went to Kagomes side.

"Fast kick hu." Rin said. Kagome opened and closed her eyes.

"I can't see." Kagome said. Sango and Rin looked concered.

"Don't worry, its and affect that happens when your about to black out." Mirokou said.

"Thanks guys." Kagome said. Mirokou grinned proudly puffing out his chest brave and strong.

"Its all in a days work" Mirokou said. Sango giggled. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was just stareing at her. i What was that all about anyway? Did she know that guy? /i Inuyasha wondered. Kagome slowly got her sight back.

"You should rest." Rin said. Kagome nodded. i Poor Kagome... /i Rin thought. Sango and Rin helped her onto her feet.

"I'll help u." Mirokou said picking Kagome up.

"Mirokou.....Don't u dare try earning your daily slap." Sango said.

"Yah, and since she can't see were shes slapping u, she mighted end up breakin a nose." Inuyasha said.

"I wont, espeacilly in her state....Maybe when shes-" Mirokou said.

"MIROKOU !" Sango/rin/kagome yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Mirokou said.

i _Inuyasha hasn't said much.... Wonder what hes thinking... /_i Kagome thought.

i _WHO WAS THAT GUY?!_ /i Inuyasha thought.

i _Maybe he wants to know if i'm ok!_ /i Kagome thought happily.

i _Was he a friend? /_i Inuyasha thought.

i _Or maybe wants to make sure Kogas not around_! /i Kagome thought.

i _Maybe he just guessed her name..._ /i Inuyasha thought.

i _What if he wants me to dance with him at the dance!!!! /_i Kagome thought joyfully.

i _What if he DOES know her??_ /i Inuyasha thought. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed.

"I guess I'll never know." Kagome/inuyasha said together. The rest had a 'O.o' Look on their faces.

"Do-doshite did u say that!" Inuyasha asked.

"I was thinking!" Kagome answered.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought about answering.

"Feh..." Inuyasha said. Mirokou put her down on the bed in room 174.

"Bye Kagome." Sango said leaving to go to her own room.

"See ya later." Kagome said. Mirokou and Rin waved goodbye and left for their rooms. Kagome sat in her room looking at the ceiling.

"You ever noticed there was only one bed?" Inuyasha asked. Kagomes eyes widened.

"So I figure your sleeping on the couch?" Kagome said.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome snorted.

"Well I'm not." She mummbled.

"Oh so your sleeping on the floor." Inuyasha retored.

"No!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha 'keh' ed. Kagome layed down on the bed aiming for sleep before inuyasha asked...

"Who was that guy?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome looked at him questionly.

"Who?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sat down on the bed.

"That guy who was...you know, bossing u around and stuff." Inuyasha asked.

"Oh. Koga..." Kagome said.

"U know him?" Inuyasha asked.

"yah. In highschool he WAS my boyfriend." Kagome said.

"NANI?! HOW DID U PUT UP WITH THAT?!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Well he used to be nice, then he asked me to marry him, then i sad no, and he got all mean and bossy."Kagome said sadly.

"oh..." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and closed her eyes silently crying to herself. i Oh Kami Inuyasha, whyd u have to asked....I was so stupid! I shouldn't hav even thought bout marring a rich power hungry guy! /i Kagome thought.

"Did he......did he... _hurt_ u?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagomes eyes flew open at the question. She just wanted to die right then and there.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha arms and cried her eyes out.

"I didn't- I should've-" Kagome stuttered.

"Its alright Kagome. It'll get better." Inuyasha said pulling her into his embrace. Kagome continued to cry though.

"Thats what everyone else said! It never got better! Dad died, my brothers sick,mom lost her job!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha didn't know what to say after that all he did was tightened the embrace.

"I'm sorry I asked." Inuyasha said. "Must be hard for you." He said. Kagome wiped her tears away and layed down on Inuyashas chest falling asleep...

FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! I LUV FLUFF!I MAKE FLUFF! FLUFF LUV FLUFF LUV FLUFF!!!!! I LUV FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY FLUFF!don't u???? lol

"Knock, knock!" Sango called.

"HURRY UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR!" Rin yelled.

"We're waiting!" Sesshommaru said.

"Here, I'll open the door, Inuyasha gave me an extra key." Miroku said. He opened the door and all of them saw Kagome in Inuyashas arms asleep and Inuyasha sleeping resting his head on hers. All of them gasped.

"D-d-do you think they were sleepwalking and ended up like that?" Sango said.

"Awwwwwwwwww!!!! HOW KAWAII!!" Rin exclaimed. Mirokou was to busy gawking to state a comment.

"Thats just messed up." Sesshommaru said. Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"N-n-nani yawnnnnnnnnn R u doing in yawnnnnnnnnn here?" He asked blushing. Sango and Rin giggled.

"Exuse us but we were going to get u for dinner." Mirokou said.

"U should wake Kagome up." Rin said sweetly. Inuyasha couldn't stand looking like a softy so he shook Kagome awake.

"Ow..." Kagome moaned.

"Now why'd u do that?" Sango said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Come on Kagome, dinners ready." Rin said. Kagome blushed seeing the postion she was in.

"err....I think i'll stay here." Kagome said.

"Why Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I don't really want to go." She said.

"You said you'd be at the dance!" Mirokou/Sess said.

"I know but I don't want to go." She said. Sango looked concered at her friend.

"Kagome...Is it because Kogas gonna be there?" She asked. Kagome nodded slowly and her friends said nothing else.

"Oh well then." Rin said breaking the silence.

"Hey," Kagome said looking around.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Weres Shippo?" Kagome asked. Everyones eyes got bigger.

"He dissappared after u left, Kagome." Mirokou said. Kagome thought about it.

"So what happened to him?" Sango asked with a distant smile on her face.

"I know were he is." Sesshommaru said with a grin on his face.

"Wha-" Kagome started.

"Here I am Kagome!" Shippo yelled Inside the closet.

"What the heck?" Inuyasha said. Shippo skipped over to Sango and Rin.

"And heres your tape I recorded all the juciy details and personal conversations." Shippo said proudly. Kagome jummped out of bed.

"Shippo do not give it to them!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll kill u squirt." Inuyasha said.

"Please don't!" Kagome said. Sango and Rin were smiling evily.

"Theres nothing funny on there guys! I swear!" Kagme yelled.

"Pay back Kagome Higuarshi." Rin said. Sango snatched the tape out of Shippos hands and out it in the tape player rewinding it. Kagome was frozen still.

"Oh geeze, the things I do." Inuyasha said. He ran over to Sango and rin grabbed the tape player out of their hands, ran out the door and threw it into the water.

"Wow..." Mirokou whispered.

"THAT TAPE RECORDER WAS 200 BUCKS!" Sess yelled.

"AND THAT WAS MORE THE 200 WORDS OF MY PERSONAL LIFE!" Kagome yelled.

"WELL MONEYS MORE IMPORTANT!" Sess yelled.

"UH-UH!" Kagome screamed back.

"UH HU!" Sesshommaru retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED YELLING!" Sess said.

"NO U R! YOU STARTED COMPLAING ABOUT YOUR 200 BUCKS!" Kagome yelled.

"OH YEA?" Seshhommaru asked her.

"OH YEA!" Kagome retorted.

"You guys stop it!" Inu/mir/san/rin/and ship yelled.

"Uh...Sorry sesshommaru." Kagome said.

"feh, it was still 200-" Sess started before Rin shoved her elbow into his side.

"Sorry." He said.

"See ya tommorrow then Kagome!" Sango said leaving.  
"Bye!"Rin and mirokou said.

"200 bucks in the sea...I mean Bye." Sesshommaru said.

"I'll be back after I eat." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, sorry about the tape recorder thing." Shippo said. Kagome gave an glare at him before smiling and saying it was ok.

"I'm alone so alone,

nobody to be able to hold,

more so then the moonlight so bold,

shines so brightly be on in comparsion..." Kagome sung.

"You sing good." Shippo said before leaving. Kagome made sure the doors were locked just In case Koga tried to come in. Out the window she could here people laughing and talking and things. She had an erdge to go down there with them but, she was afraid that Koga was there. She suddenly heard the people quiet down and heard a song called 'Everyheart' played. It was her favorite song how she longed to dance to it. She started to hum the tune.

"You look kinda pathatic sitting there humming the song." Inuyasha said coming in.

"Do you like startling me?" Kagome asked.

"Ya." Inuyasha said. He sat at the edge of the bed.

"U eat fast." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked.

"It was ramen.My fav." Inuyasha said.

"You wanna come down?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome said.

"Youd rather look depressed and lonely?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do I really look like that?" Kagome asked smiling a little.

"Yah. I like it better when u smile." inuyasha said. Kagome beamed at his words.

"Is that so..."She said. Inuyasha pulled her out of the bed gently.

"What r u doing?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha took her hand and put his hand around her waist which made her jump a bit he slowly started swaying to the music as it changed to 'my heart will go on' A/N: THAT SONG MADE ME CRY! WAAAA Kagome settled down after the few turns she did. Inuyasha smiled.

"Your a good dancer." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Your leading." Kagme said softly.

"You want to lead?" Inuyasha asked.

"I like to follow u." Kagome said. i Near far, where ever u r I belive that the heart with go on... /i Kagome thought. Inuyasha slowed down at the end of the song. i My heart will go on and on....... /i Was the last line. Kagome and Inuyasha kept swaying though.

"See, that was fun." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled. Inuyashas hand dropped from her waist and they stopped dancing.

"yah." Kagome whispered as if she was shy.

"Interesting also." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"You were wareing your pjs." Inuyasha said laughing Kagome smiled and blushed. Kagome and Inuyasha were practicly nose-to-nose. Kagome saw a hint of Inuyasha closing his eyes so she soon did the same and...

"MIROKOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" SLAP Sango yelled.

"OW!" Mirokou said bursting into Kagome and Inuyashas room.

"He's never gonna learn is he?" Sess said.

"I don't thins his is...." Rin said sighing and walking into their room also.

"WHAT IS THIS? IS RM 174 SUDDENLY YOUR CLUB HOUSE OR SOMETHIN!?" Inuyasha yelled frustrated.

"Uh..." San/mir/sess/and Rin all said.

"Oh thats right my room is 179..." Rin said.

"Ours is 165, come on Sango." Mirokou said.

"YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!" Sango yelled.

"Hi Kagome." Shippo said.

"Oh....Hi Shippo, here u can sleep with me k?" Kagome said.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought we agreed on u sleeping on the couch." Kagome said playfully.

"No, we said u were sleeping on the floor!" Inuyasha joked.

"Hes chibi enough. Eh, Shippo-chan?" Kagome said. i _Stupid people, runing the moment... /_i Kagome Inuyasha thought. Kagome jummped in the bed happily.

"Hey, Kagome, I saw you downstairs tonight." Shippo said.

"Hu?" Kagome asked.  
"I saw u glareing over at Inuyasha strangely. " Shippo asid. Kagome looked at him questionably.

"Shippo, I was up here the whole time." Kagome said.

"But I could've sworn I saw you!" Shippo said.

"Shippo.....ano....no offence but have u ever had theropy?" Kagome asked. Shippo sweatdropped.

"You had your hair in a long ponitail, and had a red dress on!" Shippo said.

"I...wha?" Kagome stuffed her face in her pillow confused.

"Shippo are you certain?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome had bangs," Shippo dicribed.

"And wavy like hair?" Inuyasha asked Shippo nodded.

"That wasn't Kagome...That was Kikyo." Inuyasha said...A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I hate her...

"kikyos here?" Kagome asked removing the pillow from her face.

"She said she would come." Inuyasha said closeing his eyes.

"You...you still talk to her?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at the ceiling.

"Phone rings, Sesshommaru answers, Gives phone to me, kikyo talks, I fall asleep." Inuyasha said.Kagome smiled at how silly he sounded.

"Hey Kagome," Shippo asked.

"Yah Shippo?" Kagome answered. Shippo smiled sheepishly.

"Will you sing me a lullaby?" He asked Kagome sweatdroped.

"I heard you singing earlier, you sounded really nice." Shippo said. Kagome sweatdropped more.

"No Shippo." Kagome said.

"Come on please!" Shippo made a big cute puppy dog face.

"yah Please sing me a lullaby!" Inuyasha mocked in a baby vocie making Kagome giggle.

"Why?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"My mom use to sing me to sleep." Shippo said.

"What do u mean 'use to'" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha yelped.

"You shouldnt get in other peoples bussines so often!" Kagome said.

"Well I was wondering..." Inuyasha said lowly.

"Well then don't wonder!" Kagome said.

"Grrr!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well Grrrr to u!" Kagome said playfully.

"SHUT UP AND SING TO ME!" Shippo yelled.

"NO!" Kagome said.

"YES!" Shippo yelled.

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

"YES!" Shippo yelled.

"YES!" Kagome yelled.

"NO!" Shippo said..."Hey u cheated." Shippo said.

"What u gonna do about it?" Kagome asked.

"I LISTENED TO THE TAPE RECORDER BEFORE GIVING IT TO THEM, I WILL TELL WHAT U DID UNLESS U SING FOR ME!" Shippo yelled. Kagome blushed.

"You wouldn't!" Inuyasha yelled hitting Shippo on the head.

"Your a blackmailer!" Kagome said. Shippo smirked.

"I'll sing for u, but only if Inuyasha leaves." Kagome said.

"WHY?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'M EMBARRESSED!" Kagome retorted.

"U WEREN'T EMBARESSED WHEN WE WERE DANCING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"BECAUSE U WERE LEADING!" Kagome screamed.

"You two danced?" Shippo asked.

"No, it was hypathaticly speaking." Inuyasha said covering up a blush. Kagome sighed.

"Fine. Be that way but I'm not singing." Kagome said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Well then Sango and the others will have to hear '"Did he......did he... _hurt_ u?"

"Kagome?"

"I didn't- I should've-"

"Its alright Kagome. It'll get better." ' " Shippo said.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"SING WOMEN SING!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome burst out in a song.

"Tell me dear,

how many do I shed my tears,

Everyheart,

Everyheart is not a gentle thing,

Sure I know, I could never say my Loneliness,

everyheart,

Everyheart is not a gentle yet... ect..." Kagome sung in the best voice she could. Soon enough Shippo fell asleep.

"Thank Kami..."Kagome said stopping the song lying down on the bed.

"That was nice Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting 'Indian Style' on the bed.

"My mom gives me lessons." Kagome said blushing.

"Hey err...Were u really gonna kiss me then?" Inuyasha asked. Kagomes whole face was covered in 60 new shades of red.

"Your the one who started to close your eyes." Kagome mumbled.

"But you were gonna follow." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned over in her bed so that she wasn't facing Inuyasha anymore.

"Night." She said turning off the light.

"Too bad u don't finish what you start." Inuyasha said as he turned around to go to sleep leaving Kagome wide awake with his words still flowing in her head. i you started it stupid. /i Kagome thought.

CHAPTER THREE

"Hey Kagome wake up!sigh Shes a sleeper alright....Or is she dead?" Mirokou asked.

"I know how to wake her up...."Koga said clearing his voice.

"SOUTA DIED!" Koga yelled Kagome jummped out of bed teary eyed.

"HOW CRUEL!" Rin yelled.

"How'd U get in here anyway?!" Mirokou asked.

"The door was open bozo." Koga said. Mirokou hit Koga on the head again knocking him out and, purposly walking over him while making his way over to a still teary eyed Kagome.

"Souta what?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry Kagome, Koga was just............being Koga." Sango said.

"Kami! I've had enough of him! I outa throw him over the boat!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now, now Inuyasha, killing isn't the answer." Mirokou said... "Serverly hurting is another thing." Mirokou said standing ontop of Koga. Kagome picked out a new outfit for the day and ran Into the bathroom silently.

"Poor Kagome." Sango sympathized.

"She doesnt deserve all this." Rin said.

"I wonder how she keeps such a possitive attitued." Mirokou wondered.

"You sure we can't kill him?" Inuyasha asked kicking Koga.

"Yea, the captin would most likely throw us over bord." Sango said. Kagome walked out of the bathroom still putting the rubber band in her hair and unbandaging her arm. i _All better_ /i 

"Whyd you wake me up?" She asked.

"Breakfeast." Mirokou/Sesshommaru said together.

"Dosen't close till 6!" Mirokou said.

"You sure hes good and knocked out." Kagome asked kicking Koga.

"If hes not, this should do it," Inuyasha said punching him again.

"Arigato." Kagome said cheefully.

"See what I mean." Mirokou Whispered.

"Nice and cheery." Sesshommaru agread.

"Stop talking about me." Kagome said.

"HOWD U HEAR ME?" Mirokou asked.

"AH Ha! I just guessed." Kaogme said. Mirokou sweat dropped.

"Oh..." He said.

"You guys I'll be there in a minute, i'm getting Shippo ready." Kagome said.

"K." Mirokou said dragging Koga out of the room with Sango and Rin following.

"Shippo wake up." Kagome said. Shippo opened his eyes and climbed into her lap.

"You look like a mom." Inuyasha said sitting on the couch.Kagome was suprised he had stayed with her.

"Souta calls me mom sometimes." Kagome said patting Shippos back as he tryed to wake up.

"Whose Souta?" Inuyasha asked.

"My little brother." Kagome said. Inuyasha could see she didn't want to talk about it so he left it at that.

"Kagome." Shippo whispered turning over in her lap.

"Hey Shippo." Kagome said.

"I had a dream." Shippo said.

"What was it?" Kagome asked. Shippo whispered something in Kagomes ear.

"Oh my..." Kagome started. "Uh Shippo.........Why were you thinking about that?" Kagome asked.

"Youd just look so great like that, it was a good picture." Shippo said. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha jummped up in front of her.

"What'd he say?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't make eye contact with him.

"He said........He had a dream about..............me and you..................................................on a date................................at the fair...................in the love boat........................and you..............purposing......to me." Kagome said still not making eye contant.

"YUCK!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I COULDN'T EVEN SEE ONE BIT OF THAT HAPPENING! THAT WAS SO GROSS SHIPPO WHY WOULD YOU EVEN POSION ME WITH A THOUGHT LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at Shippo.

"Its kinda romantic." Kagome said.

"EWWW!" Inuyasha said backing away from Kagome.

"YOU COULD IMATION US GETTING MARRIED?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yah." Kagome said bodly. Inuyasha made an cross with his fingers pointing it at her.

"You couldn't see it!?" Kagome asked.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey Kagome........" Shippo whispered.

"WHAT?!" Kagome asked flameing.

"Uh........do you like Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"NO! I could picture it!I didn't say it was a pretty picture!" Kagome yelled.

"O." Inuyasha/Shippo said.

"That changes it all." Inuyasha said lowering his crossed fingers. Kagome pouted.

"Meany." She whispered.

"I'm trying not to get involed with boys!" Kagome said. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Bummber." Shippo said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'BUMMER?" Kagome asked. Shippo sighed putting on new clothes.

"You and Inuyasha looked real good together." Shippo said. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and hit Shippo on the head.

"WAAAA! IT WAS ONLY A COMMENT!" Shippo cried rubbing his head.

"Well its 5:40." Inuyasha said.

"Dosen't close till 6." Shippo said.

"Who could eat in 20 miniutes?" Kagome asked.

"I could." Inuyasha said proudly.

"If it were ramen." Kagome stated. (a/n: REMEMBER THIS IS THE TITANIC!!!!!!!! BE READY FOR THE TEARS!!!!)

"Yah." Inuyasha said.

"Lets go already, i'm hungry." Shippo said.

"K."Kagome said.

AT BREAKFEAST!

"Wow its big down here." Kagome said staring at the hudge dinning room filled with people. There were about 12 chantalers (some people thought there werent enough) and a candle at each table. A pair of children ran up to Shippo.

"Hey wanna play with us?" A little girl asked shippo. Shippo smiled happily and nodded.

"My names Suzuki and this is my other friend haku." Suzuki said cheefully as the children and Shippo ran off somewere.

"Thats so kawaii..." Kagome daydreamed.

"Looks like the kid found a new pair of friends." Inuyasha said.

"MIROKOU U PIG YOU ATE ALL OF THE PANCAKES!" Inuyasha and Kagome heard Sango yell in the distance.

"Sorry sweety i was hungry." Mirokou said.

"WELL YOU COULDVE OFFERED ME SOME!" Sango yelled.

"Well EcUsE ME!"Mirokou said. Kagome giggled.

"Whats up with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"There just so kawaii." Kagome said.

"You think everythrings cute dont you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled without answering.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin yelled. Kagome waved walking over to her and sitting down in a seat.

"Hey." Kagome said. Rin smiled. Inuyasha took his seat next to Mirokou who was still eating pancakes.

"Pig." Inuyasha said.

"Sango you dont look so good." Kagome stated. "your kinda pale." Kagome said. Sango Blushed.

"Did you eat to much or something?" Rin asked.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"You look a little you know....Big." Rin said blushing.

"R U CALLING ME FAT?!" Sango asked.

"Your hiding something from me." Kagome said. Sango blushed more and so did Mirokou.

"What are you up to?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed and turned away.

"Mirokou..." Sango asked.

"Hu?" Mirokou answered.

"Should I-" Sango started.

"NO!!!" Mirokou yelled. Sango nodded. Kagome left it at that. Inuyasha glanced over the table at Kagome. Sesshommaru joined the table.

"Keh." Inuyasha said.

"Whatd I do?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stared at the table. "Whatd I do?!" Kagome asked.

"YOU DIDNT DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Inuyasha yelled.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU STARING AT ME?!" Kagome asked.

"Maybe because you look stupid you know!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked angrily at him.

"WHY CANT YOU EVER BE NICE?!" Kagome asked.

"IAM NICE!" Inuyasha said.

"WHY ARENT YOU NICE TO ME?!" Kagome asked. Inuyasha simply snared.

"ITS BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE KIKYO ISNT IT! THATS WHY YOU HATE ME!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome seriously. i Hate. /i Inuyasha thought. Kagome looked around to see everybody staring at her.

"uh....Sorry continue you breakfeast." Kagome said blushing and the nosie started up again.

"Whos Kikyo?" rin asked.

"Inuyashas Ex: girlfriend who is identical to Kagome." Mirokou said. Kagome was still blushing. i W-W-Why was Inuyasha staring at me like that? W-why in the world was he staring at me? /i Kagome thought. Inuyasha got up and walked out of the dinning room.

"Oops... I think I said something.....Very bad something...."Kagome said. Mirokou nodded.

"Oh jeeze." Kagome said as she stood up running after Inuyasha. Sango and Rin were staring at her leave.

"I think-" Sango started.

"Shes In love with him..." Rin said.

"EWWWWW O.o gag faint stary eyed." San/Rin.

"Rin, Sango?" Mirokou asked.

"More food for us hu." Mirokou said to Sesshommaru.

i O Kami I said something WRONG! I hope he isnt mad at me. OH KAMI DO I CARE?! /i Kagome exclaimed going into room 174.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said running up to him. He was writing something.

"Hey." Inuyasha said. Kagome sat by him.

"Watcha writing?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered.

"Are you upset with me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didnt answer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked gently.

"Just talk about something." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked dumbfounded.

"Uh............What?" Kagome asked.

"Talk about you favorite flower." Inuyasha said. Kagome had a 'O.O??' Look on her face.

"My favorite flower's' are cherry blossoms because there ussally in a bunch so there never alone. The petals are silky and smooth and pink with sometimes a mixture of red or white." Kagome said daydreamily. Inuyasha smirked.

"Whyd you have me talk if your only gonna laugh!?" Kagome asked defencivly.

"Never alone." Inuyasha said. "Is that what your afraid of Kagome? Is that whats bothering you???" Inuyasha asked.

PART TWO

**Its now coming into part two SOooOOO, yah... **

**SHIPPOS MINI!**

**Ship: Hello, this is a shippo mini which will happen everyonce in a while between each part...**

**Kag: Todays word is RESPECT.**

**Inu: Respect means not to do this: Kills mirokou or this sticks tounge out at Naraku or even this: walks up to kagome That outfit is just UGLY! and you wear everyday which is sickening to the EYES! EWWWW! **

**Kag: flameing Or this SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!!!! **

**Ship: So remember,**

**San: RESPECT!**

**Kag: AND YOU WONT GET SAT! wink**

****

"Never alone." Inuyasha said. "Is that what your afraid of Kagome? Is that whats bothering you???" Inuyasha asked. Kagome look at him.

"Im sick...." Mirokou moaned. Sesshommaru dropped a piece of bacon.

"ITS PAST 6:00 STUPID!" Rin yelled.

"ITS 6:56 NOW COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sango yelled.

"No. Im afraid of being rejected." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yah me to." Inuyasha said.

"Thats why im also afraid of being alone. The more friends I have, I kinda feel like I have someone to help me through rejection." Kagome said.

"Who rejected you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nobody...yet." Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha looked at her questionably.

"Hey Inuyasha, You never answered i my i question. Are you upset with me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I was just wondering why..." Inuyasha started. "Why you could think I could hate you." Inuyasha said. Kagomes eyes widened in shock.

"You there, the one called Mirokou." A vocie said Mirokou looked up.

"Hey." Sesshommaru said.

"Whos She?" Rin asked.

"Wheres Inuyasha?" Kikyoasked.dun dun dunnn!!! I really hate her...

"Up in room 174." Sango said.

"What bussiness do you have with him?" Mirokou asked. Kikyo headed towards the door of the dining room.

"Thats all I needed. You to answer my question." Kikyo said as she walked away.

":Whats with her?" Sesshommaru asked. Mirokou however kept eating. --

"I-I was just thinking out loud." Kagome said emmbarresed. Inuyasha kept writing.

"What are you writing?" Kagome asked.

"Well Im drawing." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Whatcha drawing?" Kagome asked still smiling. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome looked questionably at him as he looked at his paper admirably.

"May I see it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed.

"Its for you anyway." He said. Kagome took the paper.

"Ah!" Kagome said. He had drawn a cherry blossom tree all colored in pink and white. Kagome thought she felt tears coming on so she blushed and turned away.

"Women..." Inuyasha said. Kagome beamed at him.

"Arigato! Its so nice! Wered you learn to draw?" Kagome asked.

"School duh." Inuyasha said .Kagome turned it over and saw he had writen something.

"Dont read that until I say so!" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"Thank you so much! It was so thoughtful!" Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at the happy girl. Kagome layed down on the bed still smiling.

"First time I saw you smiling so much." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"It really means alot." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Nice to hear." Inuyasha said. "So you know, I dont hate you right?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"INUYASHA ANSWER THE DOOR!" Mirokou yelled.

"What the-" Inuyasha started.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Sess yelled. Kagome got up and opened the door.

"Whats the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo came up to us!" Mirokou said.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I think shes trying to see Inuyasha." Sesshommaru said.

"So whats so bad about Kikyo?" San/rin/kag asked. The boys snickered.

"Shes kinda-" Mirokou started.

"coughmentalcough." Sesshommaru said.

"Of course I didnt know this." Inuyasha said smugly."thats why I dumped her she started scaring me after a while." Inuyasha said.

"And who are you?" Kikyo asked walking up to the group and eyeing Kagome.

"Freaky..........I have a twin." Kikyo/kagome stated. Kagome stared at her meaningfully. i she doesnt look crazy... /i Suddenly kikyo started crying.

"What the-" Kagome started.

"YOU LIKE A MIRROR WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! YOU LOOK LIKE ME!!!!!!!! WHY WHY WHY?!" Kikyo said. Kagome backed away. i looks can be deciving... /i 

"See.." Inuysaha whispered.

"WHATD YOU SAY?!" Kikyo asked.

"He said 'see'" Kagome/sango said. Kikyo had a ANGRY look on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!I SHALL PULL YOU HAIR! YEH YEH YEH HOHO!!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome and Sango.

"OG! You have bad taste in girls." Rin said watching kikyo chase Sango and Kagome around a corner.

"OWW" San/kag screamed as kikyo pulled there hair. Kikyo bent down on one knee.

"W-w-will you marry me?" She asked mirokou.

"WHAT THE-NO!" Mirokou yelled. Kikyo turned to sesshommaru.

"You in a non-weirdo zone...I mean taken." Sesshommaru said. rin hit him.

"W-what about u?" Kikyo asked a wall. "Thats okay take your time..." Kikyo said smiling. Inuyasha/mirokou/sesshommaru/kagome/rin/sango all ran away from the still staring at the wall Kikyo.

"Omg I never knew that let people like that in a boat....." Kagome said as they all reached Rins rm.

"You sure shes a person..." Sango stated.

"You went out with her?" Rin asked.

"HEY SHE WASNT STUPID THEN!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I LOOK LIKE A MENTAL PERSON!" Kagome yelled.

"Its ok Kagome...You much smarter then her." Rin said.

"i-I-Its so degrating though..." Kagome said.

"Actually I think you much prettier then Kikyo-baka." Mirokou said.

"Arent you with sango?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"well SoRrY! I didnt know she was _taken_.Dont have to be so possesive." Mirokou said. Inuyasha&kagome blushed.

"NOW I FEEL LIKE AN OBJECT!!" Kagome cried.

"At least you didnt marry a wall..." Sesshommaru said.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled coming into the room.

"Howd you find us?" Kagome asked.

"Never mind that! look at the water!" Shippo said. Kagome went out with the young boy.

"wow..." Kagome said looking at the water.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"There minituar ice burgs." Kagome said a little worried.

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"There are ice burgs in the water!" Shippo said pointing.

"So." Inuyasha asked. Kagome started bitting her nails.

"Ill be right back." Mirokou said.

"Where are YOU going?" Sango asked.

"To talk to the captin about these ice-bergs." Mirokou said.

"Im going too." Kagome said.

"Then im going." Shippo said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Im coming!" Rin yelled.

"WAIT!" Sesshommaru yelled.

"Whered you put Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Heehehehe..." Mirokou laughed.

with Koga

"Hello?" Koga asked knocking on the closet door.

"Anybody??" Koga asked.

"Help!" Koga said.

"THE WALL IS FINALLY TALKING TO ME!!!" Kikyo said hugging the closet door.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Kikyo asked.

"WHAT THE HE-"Koga started...

With the gang

"Ano..." Mirokou started as they all reached the captins corridor.

"May I help you?" The captin asked as she handed the wheel over to the co-captin.

"Uh we were wondering about the ice burgs." Kagome said.

"What about them?" The captin asked.

"Are they an interfirance?" Sango asked.

"Oh no dear, we just ordered more speed so the boat should pass right over these mini ice burgs." The captin said.

"Thank-goodness." rin said.

"no need to worry, i built the ship." A boy about Kagomes age.

"You did?" Kagome asked him.

"My names Hojo Shikitami and the maker of Titanic." Hojo said proudly.

"Wow your very creative," Kagome said admirably. Inuyasha almost let out A****growl.

"Why thank you." Hojo said bowing.

"And whats your name?"Hojo asked.

"oh my names Kagome." Kagome said.

"You mind if I show you around the titanic?" Hojo asked.

"Oh thatd be great." Kagome said as hojo and her walked off.

"WAIT! YOU CANT JUST WALK OFF LIKE THAT!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I think his mad." said Sango

" i think his more than mad i thing his jealous." said Shippo

"I HEARDTHAT YOU LITTLE." Inuasha said

"SO WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Kikyo asked the wall.

"If you open the door Ill tell you my answer." Koga said.

"But you a wall, you cant-" Kikyo started.

"JUST OPEN IT!" Koga yelled.

"Ok." Kikyo said reaching for the door knob.

"Oh boy o boy o boy o boy!" Kikyo exclaimed. i Im gonna be free! o boy o boy o boy o boy! /i koga thought as Kikyo opened the door.

"IM FREE YES SIRY, IM FR-E-E!" Koga yelled dancing around.

"You cuter then the wall." Kikyo said.

"O.o" Koga thought.

"Will you marry me?" Kikyo asked.

"ya-NOOOOOOOOOO!" Koga yelled. "Hey you look like Kagome..." Koga said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA! MIRROR MIRROR SHES NOT MY MIRROR" Kikyo said crying. Koga ran away from her.

"Wow this great." Kagome said looking at the room she was in.

"Thanks." Hojo said

"Inuyasha-" Shippo started.

"SHHHHHH! When you spy, you dont talk!" Inuyasha whispered.

"Spy??? You dont mean....WE'RE SPYING ON KAGOME AND HOJO?! OH HOW COULD YOU GET ME WRAPPED IN THIS??" Shippo yelled. i Isnt that shippo? Are they......SPYING ON ME /i Kagome thought.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed.

"I-I cant belive you a-actual spied on me!" Kagome said angrily.

"oOOoOoOO! u in trouble!" Shipposaid. "Got to go! good luck, you need." Shippo whispered as he tryed to make a run for it. Kagome grabs shippo and makes him sit down.

"Oh no you dont!" Kagome yelled angerily.

"Before you get mad and kill us, I have one last thing to say........SHIPPO MADE ME DO IT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I DIDNT!" Shippo yelled.

"Is something wrong kagome?"Hojo asked.

"Sorry about that." Kagome said. "Everythings fine!" Kagome said a little unsurely as Shippo and Inuyasha ran for it.

"I still cant belive Kagome went off like that." Sango said.

"Arent you going after her Inuyasha?" Sesshommaru asked.

"No why should I? Shes fine without me." Inuyasha said.

"Not nessasarly, I heard Kagome mummble something like 'Better not be rude and go with the poor guy.'." Mirokou said.

"I think you might want to go save her from her misery" Rin said. Inuyasha shrugged and went away. As soon as he was in the room he thought Kagome and Hojo was, he saw Kagome stareing at Hojo with a 'O.o;' look and Hojo looking very intemated.

"KAGOME SANGO SLIPPED AND NEEDS YOUR HELP!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome jumped but ran to Inuyasha and nodded.

"Weres Sango what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. I was just getting you away from that creep." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"What were you doing in there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well...." Kagome started.

FLASH BACK

Kag: this is beautiful

Hoj: And so are you.

Kag: .....Thanks?

Hoj: Maybe the ship would be lovelier if you were by my side to motivate me.

Kag: Ou

Hoj: takes Kagomes hand You seeing anyone?

Kag: O.o OH MY TOCHY SUBJECT-

Hoj: Wanna go out with me?

Kag: O.O!!!!! I WELL----We just meant I-

Hoj: Belive in love at first sight?

Kag: Oh my.....

Hoj: Please Im desperate.... I know! bends down on one knee Will you marry me

Kag: runs out of the room and throws up. im so sorry I dont feel to good gag

Hoj: Are you alright?!

Kag: I dont know if I-

Hoj: so will you?

Kag: I

Hoj: PLease?

Inu: KAGOME SANGO SLIPPED AND NEEDS YOUR HELP!

End flashback

"So your not gonna right?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hes too desprate." Kagome said.

"Oh." Inuyasha said.

"were you expecting me to or something?" Kagome asked.

"A little...." Inuyasha said.

"Humph." Kagome said.

"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed down the corridor.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"KOGA KOGA!!!! KIKYO LET KOGA FREE!!!!" Mirokou yelled.

"OH THE HUMANITY!!!" Sesshommaru said. Kagome however snorted. Rin and Sango came walking out.

"Stupid! Don't scare her!" Sango said whacking Mirokou on the head.

"We were just warning her!" Mirokou said.

"I can take it." Kagome said.

"Kagome don't act tough when your not." Sesshommaru said.

"I CAN STILL TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!" Kagome yelled as Koga came walking out.

"Hey, come on over." Koga said to Kagome. Kagome shook her head.

"No." She said simply. Koga started to make his way over to Kagome. Inuyasha was about step in front of Kagome when she pushed him back. Sango and Rin smirked knowing what Kagome was up to.

"Mirokou, Shippo, Sesshommaru," Sango started.

"Step back and watch the fun." Rin said..

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome yelled as she kicked Koga and stepped on him. Koga looked angrily at her. Kagome merely giggled and watched him come to her. Sango /Rin grabbed his arms as Kagome slapped him hard in the face. All of the boys watched in amazement as Kagome locked Koga into another closet. Rin and Sango started to clap as Kagome took a bow. Sesshommaru and Mirokou went up to Kagome and stared amazed at her.

"YOU ROCK!" Mirokou suddenly yelled.

"THAT WAS COOL! DO IT AGAIN!!!" Shippo yelled.

"The girls got moves when she Wanna." Sesshommaru said along with Shippo and Mirokou applauding. Kagome curtsied. She stared at Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked a little smugly. Inuyasha smirked.

"Sesshommaru was right, you got moves!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"So it wasn't your first kiss?" Shippo asked.

"Well.... no." Kagome said. "Koga was my first kiss but it was also a funny sight." Kagome said Sango giggled remembering Kagome pushing Koga into the mud puddle.

"So were are we off to?" Mirokou asked.

"I heard there was a game room." Sesshommaru said.

"I want to go!" Shippo yelled. Kagome picked him up.

"Come on then." Kagome said. Sesshommaru and Mirokou following her.

"WAIT!" Sango yelled running to Mirokou's side. Inuyasha and Rin stared at each other before going off.

"Im gonna go to the bathroom." Kagome said.

"Kagome..." Sango said knowing what she really was doing.

"Ill be fine just stay here." Kagome said.

"What's she doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"GONING TO THE BATHROOM DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" Sango yelled.

"Its obvious she's not." Inuyasha said rushing off to Kagome.

"I-pant Cant pant get- pant It Off!" Kagome yelled pouring more water onto her lips.

"The TASTE WONT GO AWAY!" Kagome said. I _Koga...How Dare he ruin my first kiss! I was embarrassed so I didn't tell the others! Im such a fool... /I _Kagome thought.

"Watcha doing?" Inuyasha asked coming by her. Kagome ran the water fountain taking a drink and spitting it out again.

"That Koga!" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha allowed a delay to the question as Kagome walked away. I I _Really _ought a kill him. /I Inuyasha thought.

"KAGOME!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Your back." Sango said.

"Yah." Kagome said making sure Inuyasha was behind her.

"Mirokou showed me a game! IT WAS SOOO COOL! YOU RACE AND THESE GIRLS ARE CHEERING YOU ON!" Shippo said.

"Girls?" Kagome asked as she walked over seeing Mirokou stare hungrily at the screen.

"Shippo.... Don't play that anymore..." Kagome said disgusted. Sango sat down in a booth sighing.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked sitting by her friend.

"I just don't feel to good." Sango said. Kagome patted her friends back.

"Its not the baby is it?" Kagome asked smugly.

"HOWD YOU FIND OUT?" Sango yelled.

"It was Sooooo Obvious." Kagome said.

"Mirokou's such a two timer. He keeps staring at other girls. It's starting to bug me..." Sango said. Kagome stared at Mirokou.

"HEY STOP HOGGING THE GAME!" Some guy yelled. Mirokou gave a glare as they backed away.

"Kagome, you seem pretty depressed what's with you?" Sango asked.

"Nothing!" Kagome said. Sango eyed her.

"Don't worry, me and Rin already found out." Sango said.

"Found out what?" Kagome asked defensively.

"You love Inuyasha duh." Rin said walking over to them.

"I just cant get involved with boys im afraid Koga will you know. Im trying to avoid him." Kagome said.

"We ought to kill Koga. "Rin said.

"I mean seriously throw him off the boat.

"That'd be great..." Kagome said./ She felt some how as if she were in chains and day by day, as her and Inuyasha had grown closer, her chains slowly went away, or loosened.

"Maybe I do _Sorta _like him eh?" Kagome said.

"You better not be talking about Hojo!" Inuyasha said coming over.

"I think he likes you too Kagome!" Sango o whispered. Kagome almost beamed but decided to keep the same look on her face.

"So what if I am!" Kagome said.

"Im just saying that guy was a slob!" Inuyasha said. "A total show off." Shippo agreed.

"MAYBE I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT HIM!!!" Kagomwe snapped.

"SSSSOOORooOooRRY!" Shippo said.

"Hey Kagome, get Mirokou for me will ya?" Sango asked.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango just closed her eyes and sighed.

"MIROKOU!" Kagome yelled across the room. Mirokou glanced over.

"Oh Hey Kagome!" He said.

"Sango NEEDS YOU!" Kagome yelled. Mirokou quickly rushed over to her side.

"What's wrong sweetly?" Mirokou asked.

"_Sweetly??" _Shippo said.

"Phage 7, paragraph 3, sentence 9..." Sango said. Mirokou nodded.

"Uh...Wha?" Inuyasha asked.

"GOT TO GO BYE!!!" Mirokou and Sango said leaving.

"Hu?" Shippo asked confused.

"I don't get it neither..." Kagome said. Sesshommaru ad taken Mirokou's place in the game booth.

"IS IT GETTING dark already?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We had a full day." Rin said.

"All we did was eat, talk to the Capitan, spy on Kagome, see Koga, watch Kagome beat him up, and played video games." Inuyasha/Shippo said together.

"Look at Sunset!" Kagome said looking out the window of the boat. Shippo jumped off of her shoulders and out a nearby door.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled running after him. Inuyasha followed. Rin seeing she was alone, followed after him.

"My names Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo my names Kikyo yes siry!" Kikyo sung as she skipped around.

"OooOoO! The sun is setting, setting, setting the sun is setting yes siry!" Kikyo sung again she suddenly fell down.

"Owww....Oh sorry." Kikyo mumbled she looked up to see a strong solid figure. The Romeo and Juliet love song comes on... you know the daaa da, da da da da da daaaaaaaa!!

"I think.... Im in love..." Kikyo said looking at the WALL in front of her. --

"Its pretty!" Rin said looking out at the water.

"Im gonna go get Sesshommaru!" Rin exclaimed running off unknowing Shippo was on her shoulder. Kagome was disapointed that they left because when ever Inuyasha and her were alone togther, her emotions were hectic causing her to say stupid things, stutter and yah...For a long time things were quiet, Inuyasha was sitting down on a bench, Kagome was stareing off in the water, inuyasha was stareing at the water, Kagome was sitting on the bench that sorta thing. i I wonder if soutas alright... /i Kagome thought. Kagome got up and walked over to the side of the boat.

"OOOO!!! A dolphin! Or is that seewead....A lobster? Maybe a turkey... " Kagome said.

"laugh Its a part of the boat." Inuyasha said.

"I knew that just seeing if you did." Kagome said.

"Righttttt." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Were exactly are we off to anyway?" Kagome asked. " I mean the boat, how much farther are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You dont know?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mom kinda wanted me to go here to get away from my brother. Hes kinda sick and they say it might be contagious. My life SUCKS!" Kagome said. Inuyasha watched as Kagome whipped her mouth with her sleeve. i Koga....... /i Kagome thought.

"It might not have been your first Kiss but it seems it still upset you enough." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head.

"I lied." Kagome said.

"YOu mean it was your first Kiss? THAT CREEP RUINED YOUR FIRST KISS?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Its ok, he wouldve done it anyways." Kagome said.

"KAGOME! YOU MOMS ON THE PHONE!" Rin yelled. Kagome hesitantly walked over to her.

"Theres phones here?" Kagome asked as she took the phone from Rin.

CONVERSATION

Kag: Hello?

KM (kags mom): sniff Kagome, you brother Souta, He- he. sniff.

Kag: What?? WHAT HAPPENED?!

Km: He was so egar to have you back here...cry I guess he tryed to hard.

Kag: What happened mom?!

Km: Souta was in the hospital since he couldnt breath one night, and I got a call from the hospital...

Kag: Mom what happened?!!!!

Km: Im cry so so so sorry dear, sniff, sniff, Souta died.

over CONVERSATION

Kagome doubled over.

"Whats wrong?" Rin asked. Kagome through the phone down and nearly collapesed.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Rin asked.

"I knew it was something bad!" Rin said patting Kagomes back though she wasnt crying just yet. Kagome had a lump on her throat that wouldnt go away she kepts staring at the broken phone. Kagome pushed Rin down as she ran away. i Souta died...Kogas still himself...Im acting a total fake to Inuyasha...my life...It has no meaning...I have to get away...I cant help myself...But I cant...I just cant vanish...I have to Ki- Souta Ill be seeing you soon... /i Kagome said. Inuyasha came in soon after. Rin was still on the floor she was crying.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome...poor kagome..." Rin said morning for her friend.

"Go find her! Get up and help me find her!" Rin said. Inuyasha nodded as him and rin set off.

Kagome picked up a dagger.

"heh, poor Hojo, my bloods gonna stain his beautiful carpet." Kagome said. (oh dear this seems bad! hehehehehe I wrote the story!)

"I cant find her! KAGOME KAGOME PLEASE!" Rin yelled. Sesshommaru ran up to her.

"Whats wrong?!" Sesshommaru asked.

"Just find Kagome please help me find Kagome!" Rin yelled. Sesshommaru nodded and started calling out her name.

i Kagome were are you?! /i Inuyasha thought running faster. i this place is big, I cant find her! /i Inuyasha thought

"KAGOMEEEEEE!" He yelled

Kagome brought the dagger down and made a nice deep clean cut across her hand.

"That should do it, I should lose to much blood and there you go." Kagome said with a strange satisfaction.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell. Kagome dropped down just a little more blood... (this is dramatic! MUHAHAHA im evil yet mental at the same time...hmmm what does that equal??? I know! negitave nice! GO ME GO ME GO ME OH YEA!) Inuyasha finally entered the room Kagome was in.

"Kagome.......KAGOME WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stared at him blankly with no regret.

"KAGOME JUST BECAUSE YOU LIFE IS MEANINGLESS TO YOU DOESNT MEAN IT IS TO OTHERS!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her. He ripped a peice of cloth off of his shirt and wrapped it aroung Kagomes wound. Kagome looked pale and emotionless. Inuyasha looked worried. He pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Kagome...DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU CANT DO THAT! NOT TO PEOPLE WHO CARE!" Inuyasha yelled Kagome was still emotionless. Inuyasha didnt know what could make her back.

"no one cares..." Kagome finnally said. "Ive wasted my so called 'life' being nice to people, i dont get it. I dont know what I couldve done to deserve this but then again maybe I was just an experement." Kagome said. Inuyasha couldnt stand her talking about herself that way.

"I care Kagome. " Inuyasha said leaning in for a kiss.Kagome aloud it but as soon as they broke away from eachother, she inhaled a sharp breath.

"Im so sorry inuyasha. Im just so reckless." Kagome said. "I need to-to cry." Kagome said as tears started falling. Inuyasha layed her down on his chest.

"Someone with **_always _**care Kagome..." Inuyasha said. Kagome fainted but since she was already coseing her eyes, Inuyasha thought she was just sleeping. The truth was she had lost a lot of blood and if they didnt hurry soon...

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed running over to Inuyasha and her side. Sesshommaru came in.

"What happened to her hand?" Rin asked. Inuyasha grimaced.

"She hurt herself." Inuyasha lied. Rin sighed in a bit of relife.

"Come on we have to get her to some hospital thingy mabobber." Sesshomaru said.

"What- why?" Rin asked.

"Look at her hand! Thats one heck of a cut!" Sesshommaru said. Rin nodded.

"Are there even hospitals here?" Rin asked concered.

"Yah, Sango and Mirokou are at one right now." Inuyasha said.

"Why what happened?" Sesshommaru asked.

"Sangos having a baby stupid!" Rin said hitting sesshommaru on the head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAA WAA WAAAA!!!" A baby cried.

"Shh Shh shh! mommys here baby." Sango said happily.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa!!!!" The baby yelled. Sango smiled sweetly.

"Shhhhhh!" she said. The baby cried louder.

"Shh sweety its ok," Sango said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The baby cried. Sango lost her temper.

"I SAID SHUT UP HOW MANY TIMEASD MUST I TELL YOU??? YOUR NOT VERY OBIDIENT!" Sango yelled.

"goo goo ga....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The baby cried.

"It cant be that hard, taking care of the baby! I mean I do perfer the other part better but-" Mirokou started. Sango Slapped him.

"Hee heee hee." The baby giggled.

"She likes it." Sango said slapping Mirokou again.

"hee hee hee goo goo ga ga ga burp hee hee hee" The baby giggled. Moirokou rubbed the red burn on his cheek.

"Love is painful." He said.

"HEY WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY HERE!" Some one yelled.

"We found this girl kissing a wall, i think its serious." A man said.

"OOOooOO IT A BABY!" Kikyo said.

"Come on kikyoi," The man said.

"KIKYO KIKYO MY NAME KIK-YOOOOOo!!" She sung as the men brung her into a room.

"EMERGENCY! WE FOUND HIM LOCKED IN A CLOSET!!!!! THIS COULD BE SERIOUS!" A women yelled.

"I said im fine! now weres Kagome!?" Koga yelled.

"EMERGENCY!!!!!!!" Someone yelled fircely up the doors.

"WE GOT AN EMERGENCY HERE PEOPLE!!!" Sesshommaru yelled.

"MOVE IT MOVE IT! YOUR FINE GET OUT OF HERE!" Rin yelled kicking some guy out the door.

"MAKE WAY BAKAS!" Sesshommaru yelled.

CHAPTURE 4

"Thats Sess, rin, inu and Kag!" Sango said. Mirokou nodded.

"Whats wrong with u?" Sango asked worried.

"You didnt have a baby did you?" Mirokou asked smirking perversly.

"HECK NO! WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOU!!!" Rin yelled slapping Mirokou.

"Hee hee heee." The baby giggled.

"She likes it." Rin said slapping Mirokou again as the baby giggled.

"Friendship...it also very, very painful." Mirokou said swirly eyed.

"How may I help you?" A kind lady asked them.

"Uh we have a friend, who got hurt, and needs help." Sesshommaru said. The lady typed something in the computer and Usher was heard.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rin asked flustered.

"Let it burn, deep down you know whats best for yourself but you, hate the fact-" The lady started to sing.

" SHUDDUP WE NEED HELP STUPID! NOT SOME KAROKE!!!" Inuyasha spoke up.

"........Fine...follow me." The lady said walking to a bed next to Sangos.

"Here. We'll be with you in a sec................please wait outside." She said.

"ITS THE SIMPLE THINGS IN LIFE WE FORGET, YOU HEAR HER TALKIN BUT DONT HEAR WHAT SHE SAID, WHY DO WE MAKE SOMETHING SO EASY SO COMPLICATED---I LOVE YOU USHER!!!!!" Sesshomarru, Rin, and Inuyasha heard in the waiting room.

"twitch, twitch Im about to burst into that door and kill those people if I hear one more Usher song..." Sesshommaru said but Rin had already gotten up.

"SHUDDUP!!!!!MY FRIEND NEEDS HELP SO START WORKING!" You would here Rin yell. Suddnelly the song jeperdy song was heard.  
"TURN OFF THE MUSICCCCCC!!!" Sesshomaru yelled. Suddenly it was silent. Until you here: "Whats her name?" Then conversation starts. A doctor came out crying.

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Your friend SNIFF CRY Kagome,." The doctor cried.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shell be out in a moment. Sorry they have onions in there..." She said walking away.

"O.o..." Inu/Sess/rin looked like. After about a minute a perfectly fine looking Kagome walked out.

"YAY!!! KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME!!!!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hello??? Inuyasha? Kagome? DONT LEAVE ME!!" Shippo cried.

Kagome didnt smile though she just kinda zoned out.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!! Kagome?? Woo hoo?? Earth to Higurashi???" Sesshommaru said. Kagome snapped out of her gaze and looked at her friends smiling which relived Inuyasha.

"Lets go to your room Kagome." Rin said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

**WARNING: EXTREME HUMOR!!!!!!!!**

"INUYASHA KAGOME WHY HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ME?!" Shippo yelled tripping over something.

"Oww!!!! What the..." Shippo said looking at the rock he tripped over.

"Hows you get here?" Shippo asked.

"I walked..." The rock said. Shippo moved the rock.

"You can talk? --..." Shippo said.

"I... yes I can........" The rock said.

"Weird......Bye then." Shippo said as he saw the rock skipping away.

"That was strange...." Shippo thought as he walked away trying to find his friends.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled down the corridor. Shippo looked over and jumpped into Kagomes arms.

"Kagome! Me miss you me miss you!!!!" He said is a sing song voice. Kagome hugged the little boy tightly.

"OOOOOKKKKKKK..." Rin said said.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Sesshommaru asked Rin.

"Yah what is it?" Rin asked.

"Outside." Sesshommaru said.

OUTSIDE!!!!

"Uh.....Its cold out here Sesshommaru what?!" Rin asked.

"COUGH-COUGH-COUGH-ILUVU-COUGH-COUGH" Sesshomarru said.

"What?" Rin asked.

"sigh COUGHILUVYOUCOUGH" Sesshomarru said.

"Hey are you alright? You need to do something about that cough." Rin said.

"I SAID COUGH I LUV YOU!" Sesshomarru said. Rin blushed.

"I cough love you too." Rin said.The embraced for about three seconds and walked away.

"That was pointless." Said a spying Shippo. Kagome was giggling.

"Very." She said.

**THE NEXT DAY!!!**

**A/N: JUST TWO MORE CHAPPYS TO GO TO GET TO PART THREE!!!! THE LAST PART!!! Sniff cry ME STORY ALMOST DONEEE WAAAAAAAA**

Sango woke up to threads of sunlight on her face. She held little 'Jane doh' in her arms like a fragel glass. She was in her own comfy bed, not the hard bumpy sack they had in the hospital. Mirokou was still sleeping on the couch. She moaned and turned over. Was taking care of 'Jane Doh' gonna be hard? Was Mirokou ever going to stop flirting? Nobody will ever know....

Rin woke up in her bed reliving what Sesshommaru said the other night. 'cough I love you...' she sighed romanticly. It was so pointless she thought it was flattering. Sesshomaru tossed and turned in the bed moaning. _NOOOOO ALL THE FOOD! WHERE DID IT GO?! WAAAAAA _He was dreaming. _I know....Mirokou stole it! I WILL AVENGE MY PANCAKES! _He moaned. Rin rolled her eyes.

Kikyo woke up to her beloved husband. So strong and solid. He was so hansdsome when the light shone on him...The wall...--

Mirokou woke up seeing Sango and went to take 'Jane Doh' from her hands. Sango gasped in suprise after words due to reflexes, slapped him and the baby woke up giggling.

_THE FOODDDDDDDDDD YOU ATE IT YOU PIG!!! _Sesshommaru moaned. Rin cracked her knuckels about to hit him.

Kagome woke up to find she and Shippo were the only ones in bed. She carresed her scar from the other night and recollected the memories. Inuyasha said he cared for her but he wasnt in bed? _Jerk...Lyer..._ Kagome thought. But he seemed sincere the only thing was he was acting the same way he was before. JERK! Kagome nearly screamed to herself. Kagome got out of bed and went to take a shower.

_hmmmmm I wonder where Inuyasha is...._Kagome thought until suddenly she heard the door open.

"Uh...." Inuyasha said. Kagome saw that she was still in the SEE THROUGH shower.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" She screamed. Inuyasha blushed and ran out of the room. Kagome wrapped her towle around her and quickly putting on her close ran to find inuyasha.

"SNEAKY LITTLE PERV! GET BACK HERE!!!" Kagome screamed. She found Inuyasha cowaring in a corner.

"It was an accident I didnt know!" Inuyasha said. Kagome hit him anyways and walked away. Sango/mirokou/rin/and Sesshommaru all went to meet Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What happened here?" Miroku asked seeing Kagome and Inuyasha were both blushing and keeping distance from eachother.

"My, my have you and Inuyasha been -...???" Mirokou asked Kagome who slapped him silly.It was farely foggy and a little moist outside but it was so cold Shippo had a extra tight grip on Kagome.

"Its freezing out here.." Mirokou said the obvious.

"Lets skip breakfeast and go in the heater room..." Rin said.

"NO NO NO HECK NO!" Sesshomarru and Mirokou yelled crossing there fingers at them.

"Fine then! We go to the heater room, you go to breakfeast K?" Sango said. Mirokou/Sesshomaru/Inuyasha agreed.

IN THE HEATER ROOM

"Spill it Kagome!" Rin said. Kagome looked at them suprised.

"Who do you like?" Sango asked. Kagome scratched her head confused.

"I like Inuyasha I thought we got this straight..." Kagome said blushing a bit.

"ME KNEW IT I DID I DID I-" Shippo said hyper.Rin and Sango were confused.

"Hojo: Nice sensitive," Sango started.

"DESPRATE!" Kagome answered.

"Koga....NO!" Rin said.

"Mirokou...Taken"

"Sesshommaru...Taken"

"Inuyasha: Rude jealous irratated-"

"AND sweet, cute, and caring!" Kagome said. "CANT WE GO TO ANOTHER SUBJECT!" Kagome yelled.

"You like cupcakes?" Sango asked.

"--#" Kagome thought.

"After this trip is over, youll never see him again hu..." Rin said. Kagome had never thought of that! OH THE HUMANITY WHY KAMI WHY????TITANIC READY FOR THE TEARS

CHAPTER 5

**This is the LAST chapture and a SHORT one until PART THREEEEEE! WA ME STORY ALMOST DONE!!!**

"FOOD!" Mirokou sing.

"FOOD!" Sesshomaru Sung.

"FOOD IS GOOD BECAUSE ITS FOOD!" Sess/Mir Sung in chores.

"SHUDD UP! YOUVE BEEN SIINGIN DIFFRENT FOOD SONGS FOR THE PAST HOUR!" Inuyasha yelled getting up and storming away.

"Uh..........FOOD!" Mirokou sing.

"FOOD!" Sesshomaru Sung.

"FOOD IS GOOD BECAUSE ITS FOOD!" Sess/Mir Sung in chores.

_"Hello! I hope you've enjoyed your stay on the Titanic! We'll be at Tokyo in a few days!" _The captin said over the intercome. The gang didnt do much that day. They thought about what they would do in Tokyo and that was about all. The fog was bad as Sunset came along. Kagome was walking along the side of the Ship admiring the painting and looking into the black water. The boat jolted suddenly and a scream of crys and yelps were heard.

"_Dont worry! The boat is just speeding up! _" Some lady in the intercome said. Kagome felt a sudden splash of cold water come onto her as a life boat fell into the water.

"Theres not many life boats eh?" Hojo said.

"Yes." Kagome told him concered.

"We thought it didnt look to good. All of it clustered." Hojo told her.

"I suposse so." Kagome said.

"Well, goodnight!" Hojo told her walking away. _That was stupid _Kagome thought. She saw Kikyo come along.Kikyo took a look at Kagome and started crying.

"MIRROR MIRROR YOU NOT MY MIRROR WAAAAAAA!" Kikyo said.

"I know Im not your mirror Kikyo! Whats your problem???" Kagome asked. Kikyo bit her lip confused.

"Me want my Inu-baby back." She said Kagome nearly growled but put on a smile.

"Maybe you and him werent met to be." Kagome said happily.

"But Inuyasha said he like my mirror. Mirror you not my mirror I want my Inu-baby back." Kikyo said sadly as she walked off. Kagome held in a gasp. _Did he really say that? Was he lying? _Kagome thought.

"Kagome-chan!" Mirokou said running towards her with a bag.

"Here ya go!" He exclaimed giving the bag to her she opened it and saw a pretty ruby neckless.

"OOoOOo....Hey, its not my birthday..." Kagome said suspiciously.

"Cant a guy give his friend a gift?" Mirokou asked smirking."Inuyasha told us what happened. I felt bad." Mirokou told her.

"Oh...Well its very pretty. Thank you very much." Kagome said.

"KAGOME CHAN!" Sesshommaru yelled running toward her with a bag.

"Here ya go!" He said. Kagome opened it and saw another necklace. It was Purple and Blue and looked VERY expensive.

"Thank you so much!...So Inuyasha told you to eh? --" Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kagome-"

"Kagome CHAN!" Sango The baby in her arms and Rin yelled carring bags.

"hold her will ya?" Sango said giving the baby to Kagome. _O.o _

"Here ya go!" They said in chores. Kagome opened the bags, one contained perfume and the other a skirt and shirt.

"THANKS ; SWEAT DROP" Kagome said.

"Bye Kag-chan!" Mir/sessh said/

"Bye Kagome!" Rin said.Sango waved as she skipped away to Mirokous side.

"WHAT ABOUT THE BABY!!!! HEY YOU HEAR ME!" Kagome yelled. "FINE THEN ILL NAME HER!" Kagome screamed."ILL NAME HER KIKYO IF YOU DONT GET BACK HERE! HEY! HEY IM TALKING TO YOU! FINE THEN, HI KIKYO BABY!" Kagome said. Sango ran back and grabbed the baby.

"See ya!" She called as she dissapared into the foggy night.

"Kagome!" Somebody called.

"Shippo???" Kagome asked.

"I got you something to! Hope you feel better!" Shippo said he had drew a picture of Koga dead.Kagome laughed.

"Very-giggle good Ship-Ship LAUGHLAUGHLAUGHLAUGH Hippo...GIGGLE GIGGLE GIGGLE I mean shippo not hippo oh my, im delirious.." Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo said running off to catch his other friends. Kagome put Shippos picture in her bag.

**Part THREE! **

**Shippos mini:**

**Ship: HI! This is the last shippo mini...**

**Kag: So today,**

**Mir: We're**

**San: Gonna play**

**Inu: Yah yah yah cut the-**

**Kag: SIT!**

**Inu: I mean, we're gonna play a game...**

**Ship: FIRST GAME IS**

**Sess: _Questions from whos line is it anyway..._**

**Ship:....Right. First group, Mirokou&Sango act: Why eat fish?**

**San: Mirokou, why would we eat fish?**

**Mir: Why wouldnt we?**

**San: Why arent you answering my question?**

**Mir: Why are you asking them?**

**San: Why wouldnt I if im confused?**

**Mir:...................**

**Ship: SANGO WINS! Group two Kagome&Inuyasha act: Are we there yet?**

**Inu: Are we there yet?**

**Kag: Will you be quiet?**

**Inu: Can I have ramen?**

**Kag: Why are you asking questions?**

**Inu: Why arent you answeing them?**

**Kag: Why should I?**

**Inu: ...........**

**Ship: KAGOME WINS! Group three, Mir/San/Kag/Inu act: Who do you like?**

**Kag: Sango, do you like Mirokou?**

**San: Do you like Inuyasha?**

**Inu: Mirokou do you like Sango?**

**Mir: WHy wouldnt I, do you like Kagome?**

**Inu: Why would I?**

**Kag: Whats wrong with me?**

**Inu:Whats not wrong with you?**

**Kag: What that a complement or a insult?**

**San: Are you done fighting? **

**Mir: Will someone please stop fighting?**

**Kag: Will you tell me whats wrong with me?**

**Inu: Why?**

**Kag: You want me to S-I-T you?**

**Inu: NO!**

**Ship: Not a question! Inus out!**

**San: DO You like me Mirokou?**

**Mir: ISnt it obvious?**

**Kag: WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!**

**Mir: Inuyashas insensitive-**

**Ship: NOT A QUESTION!!!!**

**San: Do you like Inuyasha?**

**Kag: Do I look like I like him? FLAMEING**

**San: No-**

**Ship: NOT A QUESTION KAGOME WINS!**

**Kag: No, seriously, WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!**

**Ship: Uh.........That all for Shippos mini! **

**Kag: WHATS WRONG WITH ME!?**

**Inu: BYE!**

**Kag: SIT!**

**Ship:...See ya later. **

**A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY STORY IS ALMOST-ALMOST-ALMOST DONEEEEE!!!!!!!! ONLY-Only Three more chappys!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA yet Im so proud of myself...WAAAAA**

**WARNING EXTREME ANGST!!!!/**

**VICTIMS OF TRAGICY!: KAGOME, JANE DOH, MIROKOU, SANGO, RIN, INUYASHA, HOJO,**

**THE CAPTIN, HAKU, SHIPPO SUZUKI!!!!!/ DEATH??: YES!!!/ EVOLS AROUND: KAGOME, KOGA, INUYASHA, SANGO, JD (JANE DOH MEANS NAMELESS) **

CHAPTER 6

Kagome watched Shippo go. The sunset was at the tips of the water now and Kagome was stareing out at it. She didnt pay much attention to the foggy figures floating in the water. _Wow, im not use to being lavished in gifts. I CANT BELIVE THAT JERK TOLD THEM! _Kagome thought though she was thankful they all cared about her. She felt someone pull her into a embrace from behind. She didnt budge though knowing who is was. He brought her over to the front of the boat were the wind carresed her hair and she was face to face with the gentle sun which simmered down almost out of sight. The salty air was lavishing her as well. She felt herself being pulled up onto the top step of the railing. She held in a gasp _You do trust me dont you? _The vocie said softly. _Yes I do. _Kagome said in the same tone. They stayed like that, in eachothers embrace while the sun set his hands dropped as he turned her around and they kissed. A real kiss. THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC He held something in his hands and gave it to her. _My gift. _He said. It was a gold locket with blue outlineing diamonds.She opened it and saw a ring. She stared at him, he who was on one knee, who was holding her hand. She blushed at the silence. _Will you- please, Kagome, marry me? _

_I...wered you get the ring?_

_it was my moms..._

_I, Inuyasha what about-_

_Shh, nothing else matters right now, just me and you._

_Inuyasha- I- I...Yes Inuyasha..._

I cant belive I wrote that! I ROCK!

"This is BORING!" Manten said.

"Come on Manten are duty is to look out for Ice-bergs!" Hiten said.

"Like we'll find any." Manten said.

"LOOK LOOK LOOK!!! AN ICE BERG AND ICE BERG!" Hiten exclaimed. Maten looked ahead of them seeing a shadowy figure. He pulled on a bell.

"What?" The captin exclaimed getting the signal.

"HOIST ANKER LEFT! LEFT LEFT LEFT!!!!!! MY LEFT IDIOT!" She yelled.

"Captin, theres too much spead we cant-" Kohaku said.

"JUST DO IT THERES AN ICEBERG!" The captin said.

"aye aye!" He said.

"GET BACK TO WORK JAKEN!" The captin yelled.

"But theres water where I work! Tons of it!." Jaken mumbled.

"Whats that?" Mirokou asked.

"Its a-" Rin started.

"BUT THEY WERE MINI A MINUTE AGO!" Shippo said.

"An iceburg?" Sango said.

"Wheres Kagome? Didnt we leave her alone over there?" Sesshomaru said. The gang rushed to her friends aid.

"KAGOME!" Rin called. Kagome and Inuyasha were looking at the iceburg already. They were about to hit! The boat made a terrible screeching noise that sent everybody on their knees. The boat jolted and everybody was shifted over to the side. A big chunk of Ice haha chunk got to find some humor right? fell onto the boat. Sesshommaru moved rin out of the way in time. A rush of cold air past bye. Everything was silent except for the crys of babys other then Sangos and a few frightened children.

"What was-?" Mirokou started.

"That all about?" Rin finished for him.

"_Sorry! close one eh??? hee hee hee...." _Some lady said over the entercom said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLOSE ONE?! WE HIT! WE HIT!" Some men cried out.

"_SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE RIDE!!!!" _The captin yelled. O.o Rin was already up and running so was Sango Jane doe was with Mirokou

"YOU GUYS!" Sesshommaru yelled.

"WAIT!" Kagome yelled running after them.Mirokou and Inuyasha relectantly gave eachother glances and ran off to catch them.

"The boat will eventualy," Hojo started.

"What will it do _now _Hojo?" The captin asked. Hojo took a look at the blueprint.

"It will fill up with water. Until it eventaly sinks." Hojo said. He hated seeing his work go down the drain. The titanic was unsinkable! And it was the first sail!

"CAPTIN!" Rin yelled.The captin looked up at her.

"What will happen?" Sango asked.The captin sighed ripping up the blueprint.

"We're gonna sink." She said walking off and annocing it.

"What about the people?!" Sesshommaru asked.Kagome came in. _What about the people??? Gasp! The lifeboats. _Kagome thought.

"The life boats Hojo! You said there werent enough!" Kagome said.

"Oh my I did hu??" Hojo said. Inuyasha and Mirokou ran inside the room.

"_Hello this is your captin speaking, The Titanic voage is over, the boat will sink head first into the water, I hope you enjoyed your stay. Woman and Young children into the life boats first. Then first class people and second class._" The captin said. Kagomes eyes brimmed with tears along with Sango and Rins.

"Shippo! Weres Shippo?!" Kagome yelled running off.

"KAGOME!" Inu/rin/mir/sess yelled.

_I cant belive i forgot about Shippo! _Kagome thought racing to nowere impaticular.

"KAGOME!" She heard alittle vocie yell downstairs.

"SHIPPO IM COMING!" She yelled back running down the steps through identical corridors. She heard some water below the floor. _Shippo were are you!! _Kagome exclaimed.

"KAG-KAGOME!" Shippo yelled. He was downstairs? But that was were the water was coming from! She ran down the steps anyways.

"SHIPPO HOLD ON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kagome yelled. She said a room and a tinny boy strapped up under water.

"Shippo???" Kagome thought. Kagome trudged in the cold water and and to the little boy. She quickly untied him.

"Shippo! Shippo are you ok! Shippo say something!!!!!" Kagome yelled at the almost unconsous boy.

"Koga!" Shippo moaned pointing to the door. There she saw him.

"My plan has worked. Kagome if I cant have you,Nobody can! Farewell..." Koga said closing the doot and locking it.

"KAGOME!" Mirokou yelled he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. "K-Koga?" He muttered.Inuyasha was WAY ahead of him.

"Wered you put her?!" Inuyasha yelled. Koga had a red gleam in his eyes. He pulled something out of his pocket... He had a silvery key.

"Bet you cant find the room." Koga said.

"INU-INUYASHAAA!!!" An echoing cry rang throughout the walls of the sinking Titanic. Mirokou and Sesshommaru jumped into the cold water to find Kagome.

"Kagome! The water is filling up!" ME NO LIKEY ME NO LIKEY!" Shippo cryed. The water was rising up alright! It was at Kagomes neck! She held Shippo in her arms though.

"KAGOME WERE ARE YOU!?" Mirokou yelled.

"MIR-MIROKOU!" Kagome yelled back Im in room, room 901!" Kagome yelled. After that, she was plundged into freezing cold water along with Shippo.

"INUYASHA THIS WAY!" Mirokou yelled. Inuyasha had beatened the living daylights out if Koga for the key so he was right behind him. He opened the door and went inside to find Kagome and Shippo tied up in the water holding their breath.

"KAGOME"inuyasha said running up to Untie the kid and Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked a barely awake girl. She nodded wearly still holding Shippo in her arms.

"Come on, we best be getting back to Sango and the others." Mirokou said. He was worried about the baby for the most part.

_"We got more news! The titanic will sink head first, again, women and children first then, first class, second class." _The captin said over the entercome. Crys were head and panicing people were running around. Only a few of them were taking this well. The group, (Inu/Kag/Mir/San/JD/rin/sess/ship) were heading back up the steps when they saw Koga.

"So, your friends came to get you? None the less, they will parish for their foolishness." Koga told Kagome. He had a key in one hand, the gate was locked! Koga was right behind them all. Kagome saw what he was planning.

"KOGA STOP!" She yelled. Koga smirked.

"If it upsets you that much I guess I should do it." He said.

"Kagome, what is he up to?" Rin asked. Kagome couldnt take it anymore. She had thought it had been her fault her friends were dealing with Koga but it was Koga fault! He didnt _Have _to stalk her! He didnt have to hurt her! He choose her fate along with his own. Koga pulled something out of his pocket. Something black.

"Whats that?" Mirokou asked. a loud boom was heard and a few shrieks as what splashed upon the group.

"Come here Kagome." Koga spoke. She was trembling but obeyed. None of her friends were gonna get hurt because of her.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her. Koga smirked.

"So dense you havent realized that im threating your lifes?" Koga asked.Kagome walked over to Koga side.

"Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoshi, take care of her friends will you?" Koga said. (Slight mix up, Kogas takin charge... I said that smugly eh?) "Your coming with me Kagome." Koga said. The girl smirked and followed him.

"KAGOME!? WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING?!" Mirokou/ Sess/Inu yelled.

"You guys, Shes getting the key to the gate." San/Rin whispered smugly.

"Oh..." Inuyasha said."I like how she thinks..." Sess/inu/mir said. A cry was heard from Koga and Kagome ran into were her friends were.

"Koga wanted me to get you guys," Kagome told Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Naraku sincerly.

"You better not be lying." Naraku said about to slap Kagome until she grabbed his hand and twisted it kicking his arm. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She yelled. Naraku winced in pain and doubled over.

"NARAKU!" Kagura exclaimed. Kagome tripped her as she fell onto her companion.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Hakudoshi said pulling out a gun.Kagome instantly slapped it out of his hands and knocked him out with a powerful punch.

"Got the key," Kagome said smugly holding up a silver key. Shippo was in aw along with all the other men.

"What? Never seen a girl kick butt?" San/rin asked. Kagome smirked unlocking the gate.

"Whatd you do to Koga???" Miroku asked.

"Locked him in another closet." Kagome told him. (HEHEHE MUHAHAHAHAHAH)

On the top deck it was the tiniest bit **HECKTIC**!!!!!!!!! There were people crying, kids confused, romance goodbyes, and alot of screaming.Thats exactly were our favorite group was heading too. After about five minutes of this noise,

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Miroiokou yelled. People stared blankly at him and it was dead silent.

"THE CAPTIN SAID IF WE SCREAM, SHOUT, OR RUN AROUND THE BOAT WOULD SINK FASTER!" Kagome yelled. People were calmed down now, whispering.

"She did?" Sessommaru asked.

"Just to shut em up." Kagome told them. The ocistria started playing a depressing song.

"WILL YOU SHUDDUP!?" Sesshommaru yelled. The orcastria started playing mary had a little lamb.

_"Women and children first onto the lifeboats!" _The captin announced yet again.

"You there!" Somebody called out from behind.

"Me?" Sango asked.

"Come on your next, Into the life boat you go." He said.

"But-" Sango started glancing over at her friends.

"You got a baby and your a women, come on." He told her. Mirokou whispered something in her ear.

"But I-" Sango started. Kagome and rin smiled softly as mirokou gently pushed her over to the man. Sango got into the lifeboat hesitantly. She had tears in her eyes. Kagome, Rin, Sesshommaru, inuyasha all waved sadly. Sango glanced at mirokou who was smiling for her sake.

_I love you _He mouthed. Sango nodded.

"Well that was depressing." Shippo said. Kagome watched her friend go but before tears could form in her eyes, rin was sobbing on her shoulder. Kagome pat her back for her comfort also. Sangos life boat was lowered into the fog. She was gone. Kagome didnt dare stop the tears running down her face. Shippo jummped off of her shoulder and ran over to a little girl they hugged and waved.

"Bye shippo!" Suzuki called. Haku waved too. _That was sad too..._Kagome thought watching shippo part with his new found friends. What was she kidding, it was hopeless, the whole thing was depressing. Koga, Inuyasha, even herself had made it so. Souta maybe too, if she had just had fun would it feel so sad? Or would it be worse??? Mirokou layed his head down on railing on the boat and sighed. He missed her already. His love, his sango...THAT MADE ME CRY!!!!! A boom was heard a couple of crys.

"I thought the captin was pretty clear about women and children first!" Some man said. He had actually shot somebody!

"NOBODY OVER THIS LINE!" He yelled, making a line. Rin burried her face in sesshommarus arm terrifide while Shippo jumped back on Kagomes shoulder.

"Kagome," Somebody said. Kagome turned around to see a bunch of children.

"Do I know you???" Kagome asked them.

"Will you please comfort them?" A women asked. Kagome looked at the small children. _Im being **stalked** but people i dont know???_ Kagome thought.

"Uh..." Kagome sat there dumbfounded.

"Please, you seem very kindhearted. Do not think we are spying but, we've seen you do minature acts of kindness." The lady told her.

"But I..." Kagome said still dumbfounded.

"Please, there terrified." The women said. Kagome sat down by the children.

"uh.....Have you heard of Janken?" She asked them. They shook their heads no. _Lame..._ Kagome thought.

"Its the japanese rock, paper, sissours. I know, No right spell...." Kagome said. There they learned how to play Janken. After a while Kikyo came to play with them HAHAHAHA i hate her... After more teaching, Shippo joined the game. Rin gave it a try, so did sesshommaru and others they didnt even know. But to Inuyasha, there was only Kagome there, kagome smiling, kagome laughing and saying darn it when she lost only kagome. His Kagome. (HAHA i keep saying 'his') A life boat was soon avalible and Kagome helped the little children on.

"BYE KAGOME!' A little girl named Sizu said. Kagome waved.

"Thank you." women and men told her. "You made a hard time a little bit better." Some others said.

"Kagome, I dont think I got it right!" Kikyo said. "Rock, sissours, paper???" Kikyo asked.

"Rock, paper, sissours. Dont forget, Volcano!" Kagome said. A life boat came up.

"WOMEN AND YOUNG CHILDREN FIRST!" Someman yelled. Seeing Kagome and shippo in her arms the man pulled her over to the life boat.

"HEy what are you!?" Kagome started. The man picked the squirming girl up and put her into the life boat along with Rin.

"HEY YOU CANT-" Rin started.

"Shut up and go." Sesshommaru said.

"Wha?" Rin asked.

"Go." Sesshommaru said. Rin knew he wanted her to go to safety but why in such a hurtful manner??? Rin had tears in her eyes and nodded. Shippo watched Kagome hesitantly.

"Kagome whered you get the ring?" He whispered so only she could her. Kagome put the little kid down. _Dont ask..._ She thought. Her and Inuyashas eyes meant. He hadnt said anything, she hadnt told him anything. Two broken hearts, on mind. _But...He wont...I wont..._Kagome thought. The life boat started being lowered down. After Inuyasha was almost out of sight and the boat had hit the water...

"Get out of my way!" Kagome said pulling Rin off her and stood up. _The lifeboat rope is still there. _She thought. Without thinking, she grabbed onto it as it rose up.

"What the-" Sesshommaru said seeing Kagome. He grabbed her off the rope, Inuyasha looked dumbstruck as Kagome leaped into his arms crying uncontrolably.

"YOU WERE SUPOSSE TO GO IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled thought embracing Kagome back.

"I cant! Ntot withougt you! I wont leave you behind!" Kagome yelled through crying.

"But theres no more life boats idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I dont care!" Kagome cried.

"So you rather die with me, then live?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Awww thats so touching." Mirokou/sesshommaru said.

"Lets go eat shall we?" Sesshommaru asked.

"Id be delighted." Mirokou said. 0o....

"More brandy please!" Some guy yelled in the dining room. "I am perpared to go down as a gentleman." He spoke.  
"AYE!" Some other people in the dining room yelled. There were scared people, confused people, sad people, and even happy people on the titanic. As it filled up with water, two more stories to go.

_Kagome....Kagome...Kagome...._Koga thought in the closet. _I was alone, you were kind and sympathized for me...Kagome, you turned me down, you said no...I needed you, I need you to love me, I will have you... someday...no right now..._Koga thought. He laughed manicly as water started to fill the room. He kicked down the door and rushed to find his beloved. No one would have her, no one but him! (DRAMA...) Koga walked up and down the soaking wet corridors, wall painting was peeled off and even a body of a young child floated in the raging water. that was sad... A lady was running trying to find a way out, she had long blond hair a tight shirt on and a mini skirt.

"You there, I need you to find Kagome,-"

"You mean the goody good girl with an attitude?" The girl asked.

"Yes tell her-WHISPER- and kidnap -WHISPER- make her think -WHISPER- " Koga said smirking.

"Whats in it for me?" The girl asked panting.

"You my dear, will live." Koga said.

"My names Teriga and I am in your service." She said curtsing.

"Mirokou, sesshommaru, you only took one bite." Kagome said.

"I dont think im hungry." Mirokou said.

"Me neither." Sesshommaru said.

"Theres a first for everything --" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in agreement. Teriga watched the two. _oh! i dont know if i can do this! they look so, happy! _Teriga thought. _no, i want to live! _she thought.

"Are you the one named inuyasha?" Teriga asked.

"yes." inuyasha said.

"YAY!!!! IM SO GLAD WEVE MEANT AGAIN!!!" Teriga said hugging Inuyasha. Kagome growled low enough only so Mirokou and Sesshommaru could hear.

"We meant a long time ago, you pourposed to me in the park one day...You gave me a ring, it was your mothers,you said....But Fate was cruel and i had to go take care of my dear sick sister before the wedding, I gave you the ring for safe keepings and you said youd keep it for me! But tell me why that girl-"

"MY NAMES KAGOME!" Kagome yelled flaming.

"Yes, yes Kag-Om-whatever is wearing it?" Teriga asked.

"Uh..........I dont know you....." Inuyasha said.

"Oh my have you been two timing again? You naughtly little boy! We already had Kaze!" Teriga said.

"Kaze???" Inuyasha asked.

"our son silly!" Teriga said slapping him on the shoulder lightly.

"What?" Kagome asked. Mir/Sess did an anime slide back.

"Now I see! He gave it to you! You must be his sister!" Teriga said.

"Wha-NO!" Inuyasha/kagome said.

"But...you told me she was Inu-baby." Teriga said. Inuyasha had a 'WHAT THE HECK' look on his face. Kagome tossed the ring over the table.

"Give it to me." Teriga said grabbing it off Kagomes finger.

"BUT I DIDNT!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked furious She practicly ripped the ring off terigas finger.

"Ill be taking that," She said."And him." Kagome said grabbing Inuyashas hand.

"Whats up with that?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Koga, hes somewere and I need you with me." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked at her confidence in him. The boat started to tip forward. Mirokou and Sesshommaru hit the side of the boat.

"ow..." They moaned.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said. Mirokou and Sesshommaru were right behind them.  
"Were are we going???" Kagome asked.

"To the back of the boat." Inuyasha told her. Kagome heard kids cries.

"Wait." Kagome said. She heard more of them and a bunch of screams. Kagome just couldnt take it anymore! She had to help those people she exited the deck and ran into a nearby room. She opened the door and ran down more corridors.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled exhasted catching up to her. "You have a thing for near death experiences dont you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey, its in my blood." Kagome said shrugging.

"MOMMY!" She heard kids yelling. She ran down a smaller corridor and found herself imursed in water. Koga was down the hall were the kids were.

"Oh kami." Kagome said bored of the same pranks.

"Let em go Koga." Kagome said bored.

"What do you want now?" Kagome asked in the same tone.

"I want you. The same thing ive wante for the longest time." Koga said.

"The water is rising." A little kid observed. Koga walked up to Kagome and looked at her hand.

"So your gonna be a widow eh?" he asked her.

"Uh..." Kagome mummbled confused.

"Your never gonna make it out alive so why dont we go together?" Koga asked.

"Now I get it, your a fragment if my fear. Well im not afraid." Kagome said.

"Very well put my dear but these children are, and im afraid I dont have the key." Koga said.

"Thats great but, I dont need a key." Kagome said. She opened up the gate with ease.

"Howd you-" Koga started.

"Ever heard of picking the lock stupid?" Kagome said as she watche the children go with Sesshomaru and Mirokou as their guide.

"It hopeless..." Koga said. "Your to stuborn..." Koga said to Kagome. "Its obvious to get you to be with me am gonna have to Kill Inuyasha. But I dont have the heart to do that. Its much more fun distoring your life." Koga said smugly. "Life is like a puzzle, you lose one piece you cant finish it. But im afraid I found all of your pieces my dear, and hes it." Koga said pointing to Inuyasha.

"So, your gonna kill me." Kagome said.

"Im afraid so." Koga said loading up a gun and pointing it to Kagome. He pulled the trigger. BOOM! The gun exploded.

"Sorry but, water and guns, they dont mix." Kagome said walking away.

"And you needed me there why???" Inuyasha asked her.

"For suport, now weres mirokou and Sesshommaru?" Kagome asked.

"Somewere on deck." The boat started to tip more over and Inuyasha/Kagome meant the wall.

"Kami, thats gotta stop." Inuyasha moaned. Kagome opened a door up thought Inuyasha and her were pushed against the wall.

"Youd think, theyd have emergency doorways." She said as water flowed out of the room. "Oh man! That part of my shirt didnt get wet yet!" Inuyasha said sacasticly. Kagome fourced herself against the water and ended up on deck, The back of the boat. Kagome grabbed a railing and pulled herself upward. _Dont look down, dont look down, dont look- AHHH! DONT LOOK DOWN DOWN NO ME LOOK!!!!! _Kagome thought.

"KAGOME!" Mirokou said holding out a hand for her to grab. He was already up on the railing. Kagome grabbed his hand thankfully. Inuyasha could do it on his own.

"Well then," Sesshommaru said.

"We'll just, 'hang' around." Mirokou said. Panicing was heard and crys of people who had let go were heard. _This is very, very, very DEPRESSING! _Kagome thought. A part of the boat fell off and splashed into the water as the boat went directly downward plundging into the water.

"Now that thats over with, lets die shall we." Some guy said to his wife who nodded. Kagome backed away from the unencouraging group.

"HEY LAY OFF THE SAD TALK WILL YA?!" Sesshommaru yelled at them.

"You wouldnt no much about sad now would you mister hot shot?!" The guy yelled.

"Actully.....MY GIRFRIENDS DOWN THERE!" Sesshommaru yelled.

"THATS NOTHING COMPARED TO LOSEING YOUR DAUGHTER!" The guy yelled.

"WELL NOT WHEN MY FRIEND HERE HAS BEEN ABUSED AND HER BROTHER DIED, AND- AND SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF, AND SHE LOST TWO OF HER BEST FRIENDS, AND HER OLD BOYFRIEND TRIED TO KILL HER AND SHE GOT PUPOSSED TO, AND RIGHT AFTERWARDS THE BOAT STARTS SINKING AND SHE REFUSES TO GO INTO A LIFEBOAT WITHOUT HER HUSBAND!!!!!!!!" Sesshommaru/mirokou yelled. Kagome blushed and covered her face in her hands.

"And I had to be involed in this why???" She muttered.

"Oh that is pretty bad. Sorry." The guy told Kagome.

"No prob." Kagome said still blushing.

"Uh....My bad." Sesshommaru/mirokou said. Kagome blushed more.

"Oh I feel stupid right now." She mummbled.

"OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY WATER SLIDE!" kikyo said sliding down into the water.

"Omg...Nevermind she probably feels pretty stupid right now." Kagome said.

"O-o-uch." Sesshomar/inu/mir said.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!! SORRY I COULDNT BUILD YOU A BETTER BOAT!!!!!!!" Hojo yelled from the intercome.

"Never mind I feel stupid again." Kagome said. The boat bounced up and down as if fell into the water.

"Hey, this is kinda like that frog ride thing." Mirokou said.

"Oh so the frog ride was sinking to eh???" Sesshommaru asked.   
"NEVERMIND THE STINKIN FROGS!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This is stupid." Kagome mummbled to herself. She saw water not to far from her and suddenly felt someone grabbing her hand. She looked up and Saw Inuyasha.

"Ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Hold your breath on the count of three." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"One two.........three!" Inuyasha said.

"HEY YOU DIDNT WAIT FOR US!" Sesshommar/Mirokou said.

"Hold your breath idiot!" Inuyasha said as all of them entered the water.

CHAPTER 7

**A/N: This is a VERY sad chapture just to let you know. And there is mild humor you will HATE me after this....**

_Kagome grabbed Inuyashas slipping hand tighter. He was falling? But why wasnt she? Was it because her friends were pulling her up? Whatever the case was, her and Inuyashas hands parted and she was suddenly above the surface._

_"Inuyasha?" She asked but it was Mirokou and Sesshommaru she was greeted to. It was to cold to explain her whole body felt numb. _

_"Inuyasha!?" She called. _

_"Stop worrying." Inuyasha said behind her. She relaxed a bit. She was shivering. She was released from Mirokous grasp._

_"Hey!" She exclaimed as she saw Mirokou swimming away. _Sango _He thought. Sesshommaru was gone too. Inuyasha and Kagome were alone. Suddenly she saw something in the water._

_"EWWWWWW!!!" She said. "Its- EWWWW!" She said._

_"It cant be that- Ewwww.....That is gross." Inuyasha said. It was somebodys arm! That was sick Kagome shoo-ed it away with her foot. There were others around them. Other people to be exact, but some of them had been out there in the cold for so long, they had frozen (Ewwwwww) Kagomes felt a long cold wind aproch. and clouds started to form._

_"Dont tell me its-" Kagome started._

_"Raining." Inuyasha said as a few drops fell._

_"Kami have mercy!" Some lady yelled as the rain started falling harder. _

_"Your still holding onto me arent u???" Kagome asked Inuyasha._

_"Yah." Inuyasha said._

_"Hee, hee, hee listen...I cant swim very well so...." Kagome said._

_"Oh COME ON!" Inuyasha said pleadingly. _

_"Gomen nasai." Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled something from behind him. _

_"Here, sit on this." He said. _

_"Arigato!" Kagome said. _

_"I CAN WALK! I CAN TALK! IM A ROCK!!!!!" Some black thing said floating by._

_"Was...was that a rock?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had a 'o.o' look her face. _

_"That was random." She said._

_LATER_

_"Its c-cold." Kagome said coughing. She coughed again, and again and again until-_

_"STOP COUGHING YOUR SCARING ME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. _

_"My bad." Kagome said. She started coughing again though._

_"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was pale and cold. Real cold. _

_"H-Hey, are u a-a-alright?" Inuyasha asked her. _

_"Its c-c-cold." She said. Kagome closed her eyes, it was freezing. "I love you Inuyasha." She said,_

_"I love you too but-O-o-o-o-oh no you dont!" Inuyasha said waking her up and stroking her cheek._

_"Your not dieing on me! Dont go saying your goodbyes." He said. Kagome smiled weakly. _

_"Promise me you wont die on me!" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded weakly._

_"Do you promise???" Inuyasha asked again. Kagome nodded. _

_"Good." Inuyasha said._

"Theres room for three more!" Sango exclaimed. The captin had made it out of the boat and was in their lifeboat.

"Please, can we g ba-back a-and get more p-people!" Sango asked. Rins life boat was right beside them.

"Yah, P-Please go back and find-find t e ones who are living!" Rin said.

"We cant manage!" The captin said.

"We can too!" San/rin/someotherguy/someothergal, said.

"Fine, but if theres nobody out there, its not my falt." The captin said paddling the boat towards the sunken ship.

_"Brand new world, arashii yume no, atamaiu...Okudanai shita...sagasitunaru...." Kagome sung to keep herself busy. Inuyasha had his head down the whole time, _

_"IS THERE ANYBODY ALIVE OUT THERE?!" The captin yelled._

_"ANYBODY?" The captin asked._

_"Hey Inuyasha! Theres a boat!" Kagome said. _

_"Theres a boat!" Kagome said again. "Inu..Inuyasha???" Kagome asked. She shook him as she started tearing up. "come on! Theres a boat! Finnally theres a boat!" Kagome said shaking him harder as tears flowed down her numb cheeks. "Inuyasha! No, no, no come back! Inuyasha theres a boat! Inuyasha!" She called. Kagome grabbed Inuyashas cold hand as he started to slip away in the water. _Dont let go..._She heard someone whisper. _Not of me, my memories..._The vocie called again. _

_"I promise, I wont let go!" She called crying as Inuyasha sunk into the water. Kagome made splashes in the water to draw attention to herself. She knew he wanted her to move on. _

_"Finnally!" The captin said seeing more people splash._

_"Sesshommaru! Kagome! Mirokou!" Sango called. As the captin helped them into the boat. _

_"Wait, Kagome weres-" Sango started. but seeing Kagome was already crying, she guessed it herself. _

_"oh Kagome..." Sango said as Kagome started crying more. Mirokou allowed Kagome to lean on his shoulder for souport. _

**A/N: that was sad...I cried so hard during that...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA INUYASHAS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

It was a sunny day on the beach, the sky was blue and the sand was soft and smooth. Kagome Higuarashi allowed the warm summer water to touch her feet. Memories were still rushing in her head.

"Mommy!" Shippo yelled from the house. "Sango burnt the cookies!" He yelled again.

"My bad Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled from the house.

"Ill help her make more!" Mirokou said. "I cant belive you cant cook." Miroku said.

"Aw shut up." Sango said walking away.

"Come on Kagome!" Rin called.

"Coming!" Kagome said. _Inuyasha I wont, I wont let go..._ She thought as she walked along the beach her ring, still on her finger.

A/N: That made me cry....

**the real titanic** British liner that sank on the night of Apr. 14-15, 1912, after crashing into an iceberg in the N Atlantic S of Newfoundland. More than 1,500 lives were lost. The _Titanic,_ thought to be the fastest ship afloat and almost unsinkable, was on her maiden voyage and carried many notables among the more than 2,200 persons aboard. These circumstances made the loss seem the more appalling to the public in England and the United States.

Official and other investigations revealed that messages of warning had been sent but had either not been received by the commanding officers or had been ignored by them. The ship had continued at full speed even after the warnings were sent. She did not carry sufficient lifeboats, and many of the lifeboats were launched with only a few of the seats occupied. Other vessels in the vicinity were unable to reach the _Titanic_ before she sank; one, only 10 mi (16 km) away, did not respond because her wireless operator had retired for the evening.

The disaster brought about measures to promote safety at sea, particularly the establishment of a patrol to make known the location of icebergs and of stringent regulations about the proper number and proper equipment of lifeboats to be carried by vessels. The catastrophe inspired a large literature. An expedition led by Robert D. Ballard discovered the wreck in 1985.

SPECIAL FEATURES!

BLOOPERS

Ship: Shiru-chan (the author) knows it was sad,

Kag: So she wants to make it up to you with...

All IY cast: BLooPERs!!!!

Me: Yah...SOOOO here we go.

Scene: Inu&Kags dance

Inu: Your a good dancer

Kag: Your leading...

Inu: You want to lead???

Kag: No I-

(A beeper goes off)

Inu: Oh sorry...Answers hello? Yep...Uh hu...no... maybe...NO1!!! Wait- can I do this, I have a movie to act in... Uh hu thanks.

Kag: HOW RUDE! Walks away.

Inu:.................So I take it I get break??

Me: CUT!

Scene: The tape recorder.

Ship: Here you go, I recorded all of the juicy details and personal conversations.

Kag: Dont you dare give it to them!

Inu: Ill kill you squirt.

San: Pay back Kagome Higuarshi, Plays tape

Shipposvocieontape: Kagomes pretty, very very pretty, very very very very pretty, me like kagome! Yah! I like it like that! Singing

Kag: O.o........

Me: Uh....CUTTTT!!!!

Meeting Kikyo

Kag: So, whats so bad about Kikyo???

Mir: Shes kinda

Sess: coughsmartcough

All: oh.........

Kag: Uh.....Something dosent seem right.

San: Mirokou, did you say the wrong line??

Mir: I dont...think so....

Kik: ME LIKEY PENCILS!

All:OooOoO...Its not coughsmartcough its coughmentalcough GOT IT

me:.......We need new actors.

At breakfeast

Kag: Why arent you nice!?

Inu: I AM NICE!

Kag: Why arent you nice to me????

Inu: I AM NICE TO YOU! I LOVE YOU KAGOME HIGUARSHI, DUMP KIKYO, LETS GET HITCHED!

Kag:..................uh...Sorry people eat breakfeast???

Mir: Go inuyasha!

Kog: Kagome mine!!!!!

Hoj: NO MINE!

Inu: MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS CLASSIC! Keep roling tape! HAHAHAA

Kag: glare at me

Me: Or, we could cut!

Marry me?

Kik: Will you marry me???

Mir: FINNALLY A WOMEN ASKED ME! I mean no...I mean- Wha-no!

Me: CUT! Bring in the non-perverted stunt double!

Marry me?

Inu: WIll you marry me? Kagome please?

Kag: Uh inuyasha, what about mom? What about grandpa? What about buyo? Or great grandma? or the neihborhs? or...WHAT WILL MY FRIENDS THINK??? or my teachers 1 hour later Or the people at safeway, or hojo, or 2 hours later what about my stuffed animals? What will Koga think??? 3 hours later What will I wear? Though I do like a pink puffy dress...What do you think? White, purple, orange, 4 hours later red, blue,

Inu: uh....LINE?!

Me: CUT CUT CUT!!!

Kag: Magnolia, green...ect.

A/N: MORE BLOOPERS LATER!


End file.
